Adicta a Ti
by DiLea
Summary: "El show debe continuar". AU Faberry
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

La música retumbaba en sus oídos. Quinn bailaba por su habitación mientras se preparaba para un nuevo día. En sus auriculares, se podía escuchar el nuevo hit del momento. Su cama se encontraba deshecha, como de costumbre, y la habitación era un completo caos. Esta muchacha, de cabello rubio y melena despeinada, tan sólo tenía 17 años.

Se escucharon unos golpes, frágiles, en la puerta de su dormitorio. Era su madre. La señora Fabray era una conocidísima empresaria que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa y, en ese momento, se encontraba tocando la puerta de su hija para llamar su atención.

-Quinn, por favor, ábreme. Soy mamá.

La adolescente no pudo escuchar muy bien lo que le estaba diciendo su madre a gritos, pero sí que se percató de cómo el picaporte de la puerta comenzaba a girar repetidamente y con mucha insistencia.

-¡Quinn, por favor! ¡Quítate esos horribles aparatos de las orejas y escúchame!

La muchacha ya se encontraba junto a la puerta, quitando el cerrojo que prohibía la entrada a su madre.

-¡Ah! Eres tú…-_se dio media vuelta para seguir con su baile improvisado, dando así la espalda a su madre._

-Quinn, estamos esperándote para desayunar.

-¿Qué quieres?- _se giró bruscamente y gritó. _

-Estamos esperándote para el desayuno, ya te lo dije antes pero no me escuchaste al tener esa estúpida música metida en tu cabeza.

_-_¡Dios! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan pesada? Shelby me deja bajar a desayunar cuando me da la gana.

-¿Shelby? ¿Ahora la llamas Shelby? Creo que me he perdido… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no nos vemos?

-Dos meses mamá, claro que te has perdido. Nunca estás aquí para estar con tu hijo.

Golpe bajo para la señora Fabray. Su hija mayor sabía cómo hacerle sacar de sus casillas; Quinn sabía que hablar de Sam era la conversación clave para que su madre desapareciera rápidamente, ya había aprendido mucho en los 17 años vividos junto a ella.

-Voy abajo con tu padre y tu hermano. Si te da la gana, baja para pasar el desayuno en familia.

-Iré cuando me apetezca, ¿ok?

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras.

Judy se daba media vuelta y volvía a retroceder el camino realizado para llegar hasta la cocina. Allí, Sam y Russel esperaban la llegada de la rubia menor.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- _preguntó Russel en un tono enfadado._

-Ya ves, ahora dice que piensa bajar a desayunar cuando le apetezca.

-¿Acaso me está jodiendo? ¡Sabe que es el único día que podemos desayunar todos juntos!

-No sé, pero creo que "Shelby" ha estado dejándola bajar a desayunar cuando le apetecía –_dijo Judy en un tono molesto y desviando su mirada hacia la niñera. _–Y ahora no quiere bajar.

-Señora, lo siento. La niña está muy rebelde últimamente y no tenía otra opción. Lo siento- _se disculpó Shelby agachando la mirada_.

-No te preocupes Shelby, ya sabemos que la niña está en una época mala. Ya se le pasará- _comentó el señor Fabray_.

-Voy a avisarla, quizá a mí me haga caso-_insistió la niñera._

Shelby comenzó a subir los escalones que le llevaban hacia la primera planta, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Desde ahí, ya podía escuchar el jaleo que tenía la adolescente montado. Giró hacia la derecha en el pasillo y, en la primera puerta, se paró para golpear enérgicamente.

-Quinn, ¿puedes venir a desayunar con tus padres, por favor?

La chica ya había bajado el volumen de su música considerablemente y, ahora, se encontraba arreglándose para salir a la calle. Se acercó a la puerta y permitió a su niñera que pasara al interior.

-¡Buenos días Shelby!-_la saludó sonriente y con un beso en la mejilla._

-Buenos días, cielo.

-Qué, ¿te ha mandado la bruja?

-En realidad…no. Deberías bajar a desayunar con tus padres, ellos te han echado mucho de menos.

-Paso de ellos.

-No seas así jovencita o te arrepentirás algún día.

-¿Arrepentirme? ¿Por qué? Si yo no he hecho nada…

-Tu madre te consiente todo lo que quieres, Quinn. Y ni te cuento el señor Fabray…

-¿Y qué? ¿Crees que criar a un hijo sólo conlleva darle una tarjeta de crédito y dejar que compre todo lo que le apetece?

-La señora Fabray nunca te dejó hacer lo que quieres.

-Cuando está, cuando no… ¿Quién me controla?

-Pues yo, señorita.

-Pero tú eres una tía genial. Quiero decir… eres la mejor segunda madre que una persona pueda tener. Sam tiene suerte de tenerte las 24 horas del día.

-Y tú también me tienes aquí para lo que necesites… Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Claro que lo sé Shelby… pero de verdad que no me apetece bajar ahí y sonreír cuando lo único que quiero es salir disparada de casa y no verles la cara. Tú ya me entiendes.

-No te entiendo, pero te respeto. Si no quieres bajar… le diré a tu padre que te encuentras indispuesta.

-Tranqui, ya voy. Si ya me estaba preparando…

-Pues entonces… ¡Genial! Te esperan abajo. Y ponte ese polo de color rosita que tanto le gusta a tu madre, ¿vale?

-¿Perdona?-_espetó Quinn con el ceño fruncido._

Shelby no contestó, sólo se limitó a volver sobre sus pasos. Quinn se quedó pensativa por un instante. El polo rosa no. Sería capaz de ponerse cualquier cosa por no oír al ogro de su madre, pero el polo rosa no. Lo odiaba a muerte; decía que no le sentaba bien el color por ser rubia.

-Si cree que me voy a poner el polo rosa…va lista.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar con una melodía que dejó sonar por más tiempo tan sólo para tararearla, a la vez que observaba la foto que identificaba a la persona que la llamaba. Era Kitty, su mejor amiga, o eso decía ella.

-¡Hey Kit! ¿Cómo llevas la mañana?

-Hola hermana, aquí vamos. ¿Y tú? ¿Conseguiste deshacerte ya del ogro?

-¡Qué va! Y vamos a tener que dejar aplazado ese café para más tarde… El ogro quiere que vaya a desayunar con la familia. Ya sabes… es el único día que pasamos todos juntos.

-Tú familia es un rollo, tía. ¡Pero qué cursis sois, de verdad…! Bueno, ¿entonces qué? Yo ya estaba de camino al bar… ¿Te espero o voy haciendo planes?

-Empieza tú si quieres y yo me engancho más tarde, ¿ok? Si puedes empezar a buscar cosas por Internet, vamos adelantando cosas.

-Ok Quinn, te espero allí en un rato.

-¡Gracias! Te veo después.

Inmediatamente colgó el teléfono y terminó de colocar en la mochila las cosas que necesitaba para su encuentro con Kitty. Hacía ya unos meses que la conocía y habían congeniado como si se conociesen de toda la vida… Enseguida bajó a la cocina para tomar el desayuno.

-¡Por fin te dignas a aparecer preciosa!-_era su padre el que se levantaba para darle un beso en la cabeza._

-Lo siento, estaba terminando de hacer la mochila para ir a clase.

-Muy bien, señorita. Así me gusta.

-¿No puedes dejar esos auriculares en casa, hija?-_su madre volvía a atacarla_.

-¿Tanto te molesta que escuche música mamá?

-Me molesta que lleves esa cosa horrorosa en el cuello colgando todo el día.

-Pues yo no veo que tengan nada de malo mis auriculares... ¿Verdad que no, papá?

-En realidad a mí me gustan-_le contestó su padre con una sonrisa_.

-¿Ves? Tú eres la única que se opone.

Quinn recogió unas tostadas que había sobre la mesa y un vaso de zumo, se cargó la mochila y se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-_gritó Judy enfurecida_.

-Donde me traten mejor que aquí.

-Hija, por favor, vuelve a la mesa. No hagas enfadar a tu madre. Venga…

-No, papá. Estoy harta; estoy harta de tener que hacer siempre lo que ella dice y cuando ella lo dice. Y, encima, tiene tiempo para meterse con lo que llevo o dejo de llevar. Lo siento por ti papá, pero no quiero compartir mesa con "esa".

Todos en la cocina se quedaron enmudecidos por el comportamiento de la rubia y se miraron entre ellos. Fue Sam el que, ésta vez, se acercó a su hermana antes de que saliese por la puerta.

-Quinn, por favor, no te vayas.

-Sam, tú no lo entiendes porque aún eres pequeño. Ya me entenderás cuando seas mayor.

-¿Por qué te peleas tanto con mamá?

-Es ella la que se pelea conmigo, ¿no lo ves? ¡Hasta unos estúpidos auriculares le molestan!

-¿Me los dejas?-_preguntó el niño con una sonrisa mientras tendía su mano_.

-Claro, enano.

Quinn le dejó los auriculares a su hermano pequeño y éste se los colocó.

-¿A que molan?

-Sí, y suenan genial-_contestó el niño_.

-Prometo regalarte unos con la siguiente paga, ¿ok?

-¡Vale! ¿Puedes venir ahora a terminar de desayunar conmigo?-_preguntó Sam con una carita triste que ablandecía el corazón de su hermana._

-Ok pequeñajo, pero un tazón con cereales y me marcho, ¿ok?

-Gracias Quinn.

Quinn había conseguido salir de su casa tras tomar el tazón de leche con cereales que había prometido a su hermano Sam. Caminó unos cuantos metros para alejarse de casa y atinó a agarrar el paquete de tabaco que llevaba escondido en el bolsillo interior de su mochila. Fumar le relajaba, aunque éste hábito no llegó a su vida hasta hacía un par de meses. ¿Por qué? Realmente no lo sabía, quizá Kitty tuvo algo que ver con aquello.

Encendía el cigarrillo y caminaba con su iPod a todo volumen; ni siquiera su madre había sido capaz de prohibir que saliese con buena música a la calle. Escuchar música y fumar le producía la satisfacción necesaria para continuar con un gran día. Llegó al bar indicado en apenas unos 15 minutos, miró por la cristalera para identificar a su amiga entre la multitud, y se adentró por la puerta segundos más tarde.

Kitty no tardó en visualizarla en su campo de visión y alzó la mano para saludarla.

-¡Q! Estoy aquí-_saludó la chica con energía._

-Hola Kitty, ¿qué tal estás?

Quinn se acercó a la mesa de la chica, le regaló dos besos a modo de saludo y se sentó junto a ella.

-No podría estar mejor.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Pídete primero el café y te cuento. Te vas a morir de la envidia.

Ambas chicas miraron hacia la barra para avisar al camarero que no tardó en llegar a tomarles nota. Kitty, que ya llevaba un tiempo allí, volvió a repetir su pedido para hacerle compañía a su amiga.

-¡No te lo vas a creer!

-Cuéntame ya, que me tienes completamente intrigada desde esta mañana, tía.

-He conseguido entrar en la lista de invitados para los premios MTV, ¿no es alucinante?

-¿Enserio? ¡Whow! ¡Si que tienes influencias…!

-Bueno… en realidad pagué a un tío para que hackeara un concurso y así poder proclamarme vencedora.

-Alucino contigo. Enserio…nunca se me habría ocurrido.

-No te pongas celosona, anda… Que tengo un pase para ti.

-¿Para mí?_-cuestionó Quinn completamente sorprendida_.

-Sí, para ti… ¿Quién mejor que tú? Eres mi amiga, mi hermana, mi compañera de batallitas… Además, tendremos pase de backstage, ¿sabes lo que es eso? ¡Estaremos rodeadas de todas las celebrities del momento!

-Whow Kitty… No sé qué decir…

-¿Gracias?

-Gracias, es alucinante.

-Bueno, tenemos un pequeño problemilla y es que este año se celebra en Nueva York.

-¿Nueva York? ¡Pero si eso está lejísimos!

-No tanto… El problema es… bueno, yo he conseguido los pases y eso, pero me fundí toda la pasta que tenía ahorrada para pagar el tipo que me realizó el hackeo.

- Ya… Y tú has pensado que quizá Quinn, tu amiga, tu hermana, tu compañera de batallitas… tiene un banco andante que va escupiendo dólares a cada paso que da, ¿no es cierto?_-Quinn ironizó su discurso de principio a fin._

-Tía, no seas un muermo. Sólo tienes que usar el plastiquito ese que te dio tu madre para tenerte contenta…

-¿La tarjeta de crédito? ¿Estás loca? Prefiero ahorrar con mi paga del mes antes que comprar algo con la tarjeta y que mi madre se acabe enterando…

-No tiene por qué enterarse. Mira, sacamos el dinero y ¡voilà! Tu madre no sabrá en qué te lo has gastado.

-Déjame que me lo piense, ¿vale? ¿Cuándo sería el viaje?

-Este fin de semana.

-¿Este fin de semana? ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Mis padres estarán en casa!_-Quinn se levantó alterada por la información._

-Pensaba que eras más enrollada tía… Venga, no tienes nada que perder. ¿Ahora vas a pensar en tu familia? ¿En tus padres? ¿Enserio? Llevan todo el año dejándote tirada como un puto perro en esa mansión, controlada por una mujer súper rarísima que te llama "cielito" y que en realidad está ahí porque tiene que cuidar de tu hermano pequeño. ¿Enserio? No me lo creo, Quinn. Tú siempre me has dicho que odias a tu madre y creo que esta es nuestra oportunidad de conocer a la gran diva. Ya sabes…

-¿A ella? ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso va a esa fiesta de la que me hablas?

-¿Me estás jodiendo Quinn? ¡Es la puta ama! ¡Claro que va a estar! Está nominada en todas las categorías a las que ha podido optar. Porque ya ha enseñado una teta en directo que si no… diría que podría entrar en la categoría de hombre también y ganarles a todos_-reía ante su última ocurrencia meneando la cabeza hacia ambos lados._

Quinn se quedó pensativa varios segundos. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y se quedó completamente colapsada. Ella iba a estar ahí. La gran diva iba a cantar en directo e iba a poder verla de cerca. Seguramente estaría por el backstage y podrían incluso hasta saludarla… No podía perder esa oportunidad. Era la tarjeta y la diva, o sin tarjeta y sin ELLA.

-De acuerdo Kitty, cuenta conmigo.

-Sabía que no me ibas a fallar, Quinn.

-Pero… ¿y los otros planes?

-Siguen en pie, por supuesto.

-Ok, pues tendrás que contarme algo más sobre toda esa locura. Es la primera vez que lo hago.

* * *

Después de tanta insistencia... Hoy publicamos el prólogo de Adicta a Ti; esperamos que os guste.

DiLea


	2. Rolling Stone

**Rolling Stone**

La semana escolar había dado su comienzo nuevamente en un caluroso mes de mayo. Quinn, como cada día, se disponía a comenzar el jueves con muchas ganas y energía. Conectó su equipo de música e hizo retumbar toda la casa al ritmo de una música que ella creía única; especial. Los ritmos estaban basados en una fusión de pop y rock, algo muy extraño para quienes tan sólo habían escuchado a los clásicos. Sí, Quinn había sido una de esas chicas que se habían enamorado de los clásicos hasta que apareció ella, la gran diva.

Todo el mundo se pregunta qué es lo que tiene esa cantante de especial para mover tantas masas de fans. En un principio, a nadie le gustaba… pero ha ido emocionado y conectando a más de medio mundo con su música. Es una artista mundial, de esas que pocas veces puedes ver cantar en directo, de esas que tienes que arriesgar para poder conseguir un autógrafo. En definitiva, el mundo que rodeaba a la gran diva era una completa locura.

Y eso Quinn lo sabía. Sabía que poder ver a esa mujer era prácticamente imposible; de hecho, no veía otra forma que aquella que le proponía Kitty hacía tan sólo unos días.

Y la idea seguía rondando por su cabeza hasta que dos golpes, en la puerta de su habitación, la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Quinn, baja a desayunar. Sam y yo te estamos esperando.

-Vale Shelby, dame unos segundos-_contestó a la mujer mientras bajaba el volumen del aparato._

-No tardes o llegaréis tarde a clase.

-Tranquila, ya estoy arreglada.

Mentía y Shelby lo sabía. Quinn era una de esas adolescentes que se evaden en sus cosas repetidamente y Shelby, su cuidadora, lo sabía perfectamente; al igual que sabía la obsesión que había desarrollado hacia esa chica que cantaba en televisión.

-¡Hey, Quinn!-_saludó su hermano sonriente._

-¿Qué pasa enano? ¿Has dormido bien?_-le revoloteó el pelo con una mano mientras que con la otra cogía un vaso de zumo._

-Sí, he dormido un montón.

-¿Seguro? Porque anoche escuchaba desde mi habitación una musiquita que se parecía a esas de tus videojuegos…

-Bueno, jugué un rato… Es que por las noches es cuando más gente está conectada para hacer las misiones.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir jovencito-_Shelby se giró hacia la mesa y se metió en medio de la conversación entre hermanos._

-Déjalo Shelby, si tampoco era tan tarde…

-Yo estoy aquí para cuidaros, no puedo permitir que vayáis tarde a dormir y que luego no rindáis en clase.

-No te preocupes, seguro que Sam rinde bien en el instituto hoy, ¿verdad?

-Por cierto… ¿Hoy tienes entrenamiento, Sam?

-Sí-_contestó el menor de los Fabray_.

-¡Buah! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

-¿Algún problema Quinn?-_preguntó la niñera._

-No, es solo que había quedado, pero puedo cancelarlo.

-Jo, sólo tienes que llevarme a clases de baloncesto un par de días a la semana. ¿Tan difícil es de acordarse?_-se quejó el niño._

-Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, enano. Pero no te preocupes, llegaré a tiempo para llevarte a tus clases.

-No Quinn, ya lo llevo yo, ¿ok? Tú haz eso que tengas que hacer esta tarde… pero no vengas tarde a cenar.

-¿Nos vamos Sam?

-No, me lleva Shelby en el coche.

Quinn recogió su mochila y salió por la puerta de casa un tanto molesta. Odiaba que Shelby la reemplazase en aquello que ella estaba capacitada a hacer. Tan sólo tenía que hacer dos cosas con su hermano: una, acompañarlo al instituto y, dos, llevarlo a las clases de baloncesto; últimamente Shelby se estaba metiendo en su terreno, pero en el fondo no le importaba pues así tenía más tiempo para hacer otras cosas.

Nada más poner un pie en la calle, sacó su paquete de tabaco y encendió el primer cigarrillo del día. Estaba nerviosa y era la única forma de tranquilizarse. Cada día, solía pasar por delante de una tienda de esas que venden revistas y, en la cristalera, se paraba a visualizar las portadas de las más importantes. A Quinn le gustaba terminarse su cigarro observando detenidamente cada una de ellas, sobre todo las que tenían algo que ver con la música.

-Deme la Rolling Stone, The Billboard, Cosmopolitan y Marie Claire, por favor.

-Aquí tiene, ¿no quiere la Asos?

Quinn se quedó mirando al dependiente con una ceja elevada y, segundos más tarde, frunció su ceño.

-¿Perdone? ¿Por qué iba yo a querer la revista Asos?

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que se lleva todos los ejemplares en los que sale ella…-_comentó señalando la imagen de la chica que salía en portada-_. Debería saber que Asos trae también un reportaje.

-Ah, ok. Pues deme esa también-_sonrió al hombre_. Gracias.

Rutina que le encantaba: cigarro, comprar todas las revista donde salía su gran diva… y el café. Un café rápido mientras ojeaba por encima las fotografías que iba a utilizar para seguir adornando su habitación.

-¡Whow! Menos mal que hice caso a ese viejo cascarrabias… ¡Qué pedazo de reportaje! Tengo que llamar a Kitty para contárselo-_dijo para sí misma en voz alta_.

Cogió su iPhone y marcó el teléfono de su amiga, la cual tardó un segundo en contestarle.

-No sé si lo habrás visto, pero nuestra diva sale en primera plana en la revista Asos. Y qué reportaje tía…

-¿Quinn? ¿Dónde estás?

-En el bar, ¿por?

-¡Dios! ¡Ven para clase de inmediato!

-¿Qué pasa Kitty?

-El ogro está aquí, ha venido a buscarte.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchas tía, me ha preguntado dónde estabas y le he contestado que estabas en una clase extraescolar fuera de las instalaciones.

-Pero… pero si se suponía que llegaba mañana…

-Quinn, me da igual lo que supongas. Ven cagando leches si no quieres que me mate con la mirada.

-Ok, voy enseguida.

La noticia, de que su madre estaba en el instituto esperándola, realmente le aterraba. ¿Qué haría su madre un jueves por Lima? Era prácticamente imposible, pero aun así, recogió todas las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa y se fue para el instituto.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Una ya no puede venir a ver cómo le va a su hija en el instituto?

-Ehm… ¿Algún problema?

-No, ninguno hija. ¿Dónde estabas?

-En una clase. Ya te lo dijo Kitty, ¿no?

-En realidad, sí que me ha comentado algo… pero es que no llegué a creerla del todo. Pensé que te habías fugado.

-¿Fugarme? No… Qué va mamá… Cómo piensas esas cosas de mí…_-atinó a contestar casi tartamudeando por los nervios._

-Bueno, tengo que ir a ver a la psicóloga del centro. ¿Te espero a la salida?

-¿Has dicho a la psicóloga?

En ese momento, Quinn comenzó a sentir angustia pues creía que el motivo de la visita de su madre a la psicóloga del centro se debía a ella. Respiró profundamente, entrecerró sus ojos un par de veces y volvió a conectar su mirada a la de su madre.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Eso me pregunto yo… Si mi hija mayor no sabe qué es lo que está ocurriendo con su hermano siendo ella quien está estudiando con él en el mismo centro…

-¿Sam?_-frunció su ceño a la misma vez que respiraba aliviada._

-Sí, creo que se ha metido en problemas.

-¿Sam en problemas? ¡Imposible, me habría enterado!

-Pues ya ves que no… Así que voy a ver qué me dicen. Entonces, ¿te veo luego o no?

-Gracias, mamá, pero prefiero volver caminando a casa.

-Como quieras hija.

Judy se acercó a su hija e hizo el amago de besarle la cabeza, acto que por supuesto Quinn evitó. No quería que la viesen junto a su madre y mucho menos, bajo ningún concepto, iba a dejar que ésta le besase la cabeza en público.

A lo lejos divisó a su amiga Kitty, la cual estaba esperándola sentada en un banco del jardín que adornaba la entrada del edificio. Si situaba a la sombra, bajo un árbol que la cobijaba de aquél caluroso día.

-Kit…

-¡Quinn!

-Dime.

-Gracias a Dios que ya llegaste. Pensé que tu madre me mataba…

-No seas dramática, por favor. Mi madre puede ser todo lo ogro que quieras, pero no sería capaz de matarte.

-Pues a mí me lo parece.

-A ti te parecen muchas cosas y solo son fantasmas.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo va el tema del plastiquito?

-Bueno… iba a ir al banco a retirar el dinero y, después, a reservar los billetes…pero, con lo de mi madre, no he tenido tiempo.

-Si quieres te acompaño y tomamos una cerveza juntas.

-Pero tendrá que ser después de las clases. Mi madre estará observando mis movimientos hasta que se vaya con Sam.

-¡Eso! ¿A qué ha venido tu madre?

-Creo que Sam está en problemas. No sé… quizá le haya pasado algo y no me he enterado. Debió de ser esta semana, mientras organizábamos todo el tema del viaje.

-Puto enano…

-¡Hey!-_golpeó a la chica en el brazo. _No te metas con él, ¿vale?

-Está bien… protegeremos al enano también. ¿Algo más su majestad?

-Déjate las tonterías y vamos a clase.

El día dentro del instituto había pasado muy lento para las chicas, pero ahora disfrutaban de una buena cerveza que habían adquirido en una tienda cercana con sus carnés falsos. Disfrutaban sentadas en el escalón de un portal que daba acceso a una vivienda.

-Vaya día, ¿eh? Solo tengo ganas de dormir y que pasen las horas para irnos hacia Nueva York.

-¿Sabes ya qué le vas a decir a tus padres?_-preguntó Quinn nerviosa._

-Les dije que me iba con tu familia a pasar el fin de semana por ahí.

-¿Cómo puedes decirles eso? ¿Y si se encuentran tus padres y los míos? ¿Qué vamos a hacer si eso ocurre Kit?

-Quinn… tranqui, ¿vale? Tus padres no conocen a los míos o… ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? Decidimos no presentarles para poder hacer estas coartadas cuando fuésemos a los conciertos, ¿no?

-Es verdad, lo olvidé por completo.

-Así que, ahora tú sólo tienes que decir al ogro que vienes con mi familia de viaje. Ya está.

-Bien, les diré que voy contigo y tus padres a Nueva York, así el dinero que saqué de la cuenta puedo achacarlo a esos gastos.

-¿Estás tonta? ¡Nunca digas dónde vas a estar! ¡NUNCA!

-¿Por qué?

-Quinn, si le dices a tus padres que vas a Nueva York, y este fin de semana ponen la televisión, está claro que te van a pillar. Van a saber que hemos ido a verla y lo peor no es eso, lo peor será cuando veamos aparecer al tu madre allí y nos joda la escapada.

-Es cierto, qué putada.

-Ya sabes que tu madre está con la mosca detrás de la oreja siempre. No debes alimentar su curiosidad.

-Ok, Kit. Ya veré qué excusa le pongo.

-No te preocupes, a mí también me pasaba al principio. Eso de mentir no gusta a nadie, tía, pero es eso o morir de asco en casa. Tú verás…

-Te juro que como algo de esto salga mal, te haré pedacitos.

-¡Hey!_-golpeó a Quinn en el brazo._ No me seas tan macabra, no quiero derramar mi sangre por ahí.

-Pensé que estarías más a gusto hecha pedacitos que en tu casa-_rio al ver la cara de asombro de Kitty._

-¿¡Qué!?

-Nada, déjalo. Estaba pensando en ese guitarrista de cresta que te encanta. Él sí que es siniestro… Sería capaz de hacerte pedazos y venderte para hacer picadillo de carne.

-Siniestro y guapo, no olvides esa parte_-suspiró Kitty evadiéndose en sus pensamientos_. Hay algo en él que me encanta… Uff es tan… ¿potente?

-No lo sé, ya sabes que yo soy más del otro bando.

-Lo sé, mejor para mí, así tendré al guitarra para mí solita. Tú quédate con el resto de lesbianas reprimidas que componen la banda.

-¿Lesbianas reprimidas dices?

-Bueno, eso se comenta… ¿no?

-Que yo sepa, la batería está saliendo con la mánager de la diva.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Esta mañana leí una entrevista en la revista Rolling Stone y hablaban también de los componentes de la banda. Al parecer, se ha vuelto a generar una gran expectación por hallar la orientación sexual de nuestra diva… y, bueno, ella sólo se ha limitado a decir que apoya cualquier tipo de amor, sea como sea. Y, después, las mencionó a ellas y también al tipo de la cresta.

-¿Qué decía sobre él?

-Pues por lo visto es un picha brava y tiene a todo el público femenino, y heterosexual, revolucionado.

-¡No me jodas! ¿Llevas ahí esa revista?

-Sí, espera…

Quinn sacó de su mochila las revistas que había comprado por la mañana y abrió el ejemplar en el que se había publicado la entrevista. Consiguió encontrar la página y se la mostró a su amiga.

-Mira… Es aquí donde pone: "la cantante Rachel Berry desmiente los rumores sobre su supuesta homosexualidad".

* * *

Gracias por los reviews!

Espero que siga gustando la historia.


	3. Escapada

**Escapada**

Había llegado el día tan esperado. Quinn caminaba nerviosa de derecha a izquierda en su habitación. Por una vez, en lo que llevaba de año, la rubia adolescente no encendió su aparato de música. Estaba tensa, todo su cuerpo le temblaba sólo de saber que iba a mentir a sus padres. Sí, ese fin de semana sus padres estaban en casa, algo raro en ellos, lo que hizo cambiar nuevamente todos los planes.

Quinn ya tenía preparada su mochila; había metido en ella todo lo necesario para pasar los tres días que iba a durar su corto viaje a Nueva York. Quizá había prescindido de cosas que jamás pensó que desecharía en un viaje de esas características, pero tampoco podía llevar un excesivo equipaje para que las cosas salieran como debían.

Decidida, cargó con el escaso equipaje y bajó hacia la entrada de la casa, depositó allí la mochila y caminó hasta la cocina para desayunar bien. Le esperaba un largo camino hasta llegar a su destino y quería alimentarse de forma abundante para ahorrarse algo de dinero durante el viaje. Cuánto menos comiese durante el trayecto, menos gasto haría.

-Quinn, hija, ¿vas a alguna parte?_-preguntó el señor Fabray con cara de extrañeza._

-Ehm… Esto, bueno… Iba a contároslo ahora mismo, ha surgido de repente.

-Te vas así, sin más. ¿Ni siquiera vas a pedir permiso? Aún eres menor de edad para hacer lo que te dé la gana_-la señora Fabray se levantó de su asiento para comprobar qué era lo que su hija había dejado en la entrada._

-Me voy con Kit de viaje. Sus padres me han invitado.

-¿A dónde? Porque esta mochila es demasiado pequeña…_-Judy se acercaba de nuevo hacia la cocina con la mochila en la mano mientras registraba lo que se encontraba en su interior. -_¿Cuántos días te vas?

-Me voy esta tarde y vuelvo el domingo. Es un viaje exprés.

-Creí que querías que pasara tiempo con mi familia… Y ahora resulta que mi hija mayor se apunta a un viaje con unos completos desconocidos.

-Lo siento mamá, ellos me invitaron y están contentos de que pueda acompañarles.

-Quiero su número de teléfono.

Primera cagada. Para empezar, no tenía el teléfono de los padres de Kitty…pero tampoco iba a ser buena idea darle a su madre el número verdadero si no quería que se enterase de su mentira. Y tampoco iba a ser buena idea ponerle alguna excusa para no poder dárselo. Se encontraba en un verdadero aprieto del que pretendía salir airosa.

Como siempre, su padre no se metía en el asunto, tan sólo miraba cómo su esposa seguía registrando las pertenencias de su hija.

-Papá, ¿no vas a decir nada?

-¿Qué, hija?_-Russel volvía de sus pensamientos y miraba la cara de preocupación de su pequeña._

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-Bueno, quizá tu madre tenga razón… No conocemos de nada a esa familia, tan sólo a su hija y no es que tengamos buenas referencias. No sé, es lógico que podamos hablar con ellos por teléfono al menos, sobre todo por si pasa algo durante el viaje, ¿no?

El gesto de Quinn se lo dijo todo. Sabía que su hija no estaba de acuerdo con aquella contestación que él le había dado, pero no podía hacer nada tratándose de una idea de Judy.

-Lo siento hija, es lo mejor para todos.

-Ok, papá. Ya veo de qué lado estás.

Quinn arrancó la mochila de las manos de su madre y comenzó a meter en el interior todo lo que ésta había dejado fuera. Echó en una bolsa unos donuts y un bizcocho de chocolate, que Shelby había cocinado para el fin de semana, y sacó del frigorífico una botella de agua, que también llevaría consigo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A alguna parte donde me soporten y me quieran algo más que en esta familia.

-Deja todo lo que has cogido en su sitio. Siempre estás igual, que yo sepa ésta familia te ha consentido todo lo que has querido.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué me has consentido tú mamá? Ni siquiera me dejas escuchar la música que me gusta. Eres una egoísta, una egocéntrica; siempre quieres que los demás hagamos eso que a ti te hubiese gustado hacer y que no pudiste en su día. Pues… ¿sabes qué? Vivir la vida está dentro de mis planes e iré a ese viaje te guste o no.

-Será si yo te doy permiso.

-Tú perdiste toda la autoridad en cuanto saliste por esa puerta y me dejaste completamente sola durante años. Lo siento, ahora no puedes volver y pretender que todo cambie. Esta es mi vida, esto es lo que soy y voy a irme, ¿ok?_-dijo esto último mirando a su padre y señalando la puerta de salida._

-Deja ahora mismo esa mochila sobre la mesa_-Judy amenazó con el dedo a su hija._

-No me da la gana.

Judy no se lo pensó dos veces y abofeteó la cara de Quinn. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, por eso todos los demás se quedaron completamente boquiabiertos en sus lugares, sin moverse. Quinn se tocó la mejilla derecha, donde había recibido el golpe.

-¿Pero qué coño…?

-Ni se te ocurra decir media palabra. Estás castigada.

-¡Judy!_-Russel reaccionó y se levantó de su silla._

-Y a ti ni se te ocurra moverte de esa silla, ¿me oyes?-_Judy amenazaba ésta vez a su marido.-_Se han acabado las salidas, se ha acabado esa estúpida música. Y, por supuesto, nada de viajes.

-¡Mamá…!

-Ni me hables, ¿vale? Sube a tu habitación.

La chica cogió sus pertenencias, echó una mirada desafiante a su madre y comenzó a caminar por la cocina en dirección a su habitación. Estaba a punto de llorar, no quería que eso le sucediera en aquél momento, pero no pudo evitarlo tras pasar por al lado de su padre y recibir una mirada de arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento hija…_-dijo casi en un susurro._

-Ya es demasiado tarde para sentirlo, papá _-atinó a contestar con la voz entrecortada._

Una vez en su habitación, Quinn buscó su teléfono para avisar a Kitty de las novedades. Sabía que su amiga la iba a matar después de la noticia, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Su madre era difícil de convencer y su padre no estaba por la labor de hacerlo. Ya no le quedaba ninguna esperanza.

-Kit, mi madre me ha castigado sin salir. He intentado salir de casa con la excusa de que iba contigo y con tus padres de viaje pero se ha alterado y hemos terminado discutiendo, como siempre.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser Quinn! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! No ahora…

-Lo siento, no puedo escaparme. Mi madre vigila cada movimiento que hago.

-Ok, vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Voy a ir a tu casa y voy a decirles a tus padres que estamos esperándote para irnos. Intentaré presionar comentándoles que ya están los billetes pagados y las reservas hechas. No puede oponerse a eso, sería como tirar el dinero.

-A mi madre eso le importa una mierda, incluso sería capaz de pagarte los gastos. Total, lo único que le interesa es joderme y tenerme aquí encerrada…

-Bueno, no perdemos nada por intentarlo, ¿no?

-Pero… va a pedirte el teléfono de tus padres, se va a poner muy pesada… No creo que sea buena idea.

-Ok, entonces tengo otra idea. Escápate.

-¿Que me escape? ¿Cómo?

-Pues escapándote, Quinn. Coges tus cosas, las tiras hacia el jardín y escapas por la ventana. No es tan complicado.

-Claro, y yo soy Wonder Woman, ¿no? Tía, no puedo saltar desde esta altura hasta el jardín. ¡Podría matarme!

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué eres tan complicada? Nunca pensé que echarme una amiga pija conllevase tantos problemas. Enserio Quinn, puedes bajar sin problema por el árbol que da a la ventana de tu habitación.

-¿Y tú cómo estás tan segura de eso?

-Yo tengo uno igual en mi jardín, que da para la ventana de mi cuarto de baño y, bueno, es por donde suelo escapar.

-Ufff… ¿Y cuándo?

Quinn se estaba empezando a agobiar, pero no le parecía tan mala la idea que le presentaba su amiga. Había que arriesgarse, además, no todos los días una podía conocer a Rachel Berry. Tenía que hacerlo sí o sí.

-Ok Kit, está bien. Voy a bajar a por unas palomitas y algunas golosinas y ya te aviso cuando salga para tu casa.

-Ok Quinn. Suerte. Ciao.

-Gracias. Ciao.

Quinn había analizado todas las veces que había estado castigada en situaciones anteriores; sabía que su madre, una vez que ella se encerraba con las palomitas y las golosinas en su cuarto, no aparecía para comprobar si aún seguía allí. Tenía que jugársela, al menos ya no tenía nada que perder; total, ya estaba castigada.

Esperó unas horas en su cuarto y, en cuanto escuchó a su madre encender la televisión, comenzó a desarrollar el plan. Cogió sus cosas y las tiró por la ventana, dejándolas caer sobre unos arbustos no muy lejanos a la puerta trasera de la casa. Después, con sumo cuidado, posó el primer pie sobre una rama grande del árbol que la ayudaría a descender hacia su libertad.

Un pie, después el otro… Con mucho cuidado, agachó su cabeza para poder sacar todo el cuerpo fuera de la ventana y agarrarse al fornido tronco. Aguantó el equilibrio y buscó la posición más cómoda para bajar. Después, apoyó un pie en un resquicio de su derecha y lo demás fue coser y cantar. Quinn estaba en completa forma, no iba a tener problema alguno en bajar desde la altura que le separaba entre el primer piso y el suelo del jardín. Lo hizo con delicadeza, en silencio y de manera ágil.

Una vez en el jardín, se agachó para pasar bajo todas las ventanas que había a la vista. Para su fortuna, las ventanas que daban a esa parte de la casa eran las de la cocina, el baño y una habitación que estaba habilitada como despacho de su madre y que, por el día y la hora que era, no iba a estar utilizándolo.

-Kit, ya estoy en la calle. Voy para tu casa, ¿ok?_-anunció Quinn tras llamar a su amiga con su teléfono móvil._

-¡Ya era hora Quinn! Menos mal que tenemos hasta la noche para coger el autobús.

-No te preocupes, llegamos a tiempo.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Bueno, tengo buenas noticias. Mis padres no están en casa, se han ido a pasar el fin de semana a un Spa y podemos comer aquí. Nos hacemos un poco de pasta con lo que pillemos por la cocina y salimos pitando para la estación.

-Está bien, en veinte minutos estoy ahí.

-Te espero.

Quinn caminaba nerviosa por la calle, no se había dado cuenta de la imprudencia que estaba cometiendo hasta ese momento. Se arrepintió, sí, pero tan sólo le hizo falta encontrar un pequeño aliciente para no abandonar el plan: ELLA. La música de Rachel Berry sonaba a todo volumen en un coche que estaba esperando en el semáforo rojo que le permitía a ella cruzar la carretera. Se volvió hacia el coche y afinó aún más su oído. Sí, sin duda alguna era ella. La voz de Rachel Berry era inconfundible.

El muchacho, que conducía el vehículo, se percató de la situación y sonrió a Quinn, elevó el volumen y cantó con la música de fondo. La adolescente sonrió también y se animó a cantar con él mientras cruzaba al otro lado de la carretera.

-Perdona guapa, ¿te llevo a algún sitio?_-el chico resolvió la música por completo y le gritó._

-No, gracias. Voy a casa de una amiga.

-Pensé que quizás irías a los MTV. Me llamó mucho la atención tu mochila.

Quinn echó un vistazo a su mochila y sonrió. Era de un azul completamente oscuro, casi negro, y sin adornos, pero se podían distinguir varias decoraciones con la cara de Rachel Berry. Había conseguido personalizar esa mochila con la ayuda de unos transfer y unas chapas que pudo encontrar a través de eBay.

-En realidad, mi amiga y yo sí que vamos a ir_-sonrió sonrojada._

-En mi coche hay sitio para 3 más, si queréis…

-Gracias, pero ya tenemos nuestros billetes de autobús. Tal vez mañana nos veamos por allí.

-Venga, a disfrutar_-el muchacho arrancó y se perdió en el final de la calle._

-¡Adiós! ¡Y gracias!

Al final, Quinn había olvidado todo el remordimiento que tenía minutos antes en su cabeza y siguió caminando en dirección a casa de su amiga Kitty.

Sonrió para sí misma, y es que Rachel Berry cada vez estaba más cerca.


	4. Nueva York

**Nueva York**

El camino hacia Nueva York había sido un completo agobio para Quinn y Kitty. Viajar en autobús no era lo más confortable para un destino que se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de su ciudad. Aun así, las chicas habían disfrutado del trayecto mientras recordaban anécdotas de su cantante favorita y cantaban sus canciones en un intento de competición, que ninguna iba a perder pues se sabían las letras desde la primera hasta la última.

El viaje había sido bastante largo, pero pernoctar en el autobús, de camino, les había ahorrado una noche más de hospedaje. Una vez llegadas a su destino, ambas chicas caminaron hasta llegar al lugar donde pasarían esa noche. De más está decir que aquello era un hostal cutre, en el que ni tan siquiera podrían acostarse sobre la cama sin pensar en los bichitos que conseguirían recorrer sus cuerpos a la hora de dormir. No sabían si iban a poder dormir pero, al menos, tendrían un lugar donde descansar.

-Quinn, fíjate en esa manchita de sangre en mis sábanas… ¡Buajjj!_-señaló la chica con cara de repugnancia._

-Y mira las mías… ¡Están llenas de pelos! ¡Qué asco!

-Tía, creo que esto es un hostal putero…

-¿Qué dices Kit?

-Pues eso Q, que parece un hostal de esos a los que vienen a acostarse las putas con los clientes.

-¿Estás de coña? No creo que pueda pegar ojo en toda la noche en este sitio.

-Bueno… al menos tendremos un sitio donde poder descansar y donde poder ir al baño.

-Me sorprende que esté en este estado. En la página web parecía mucho más nuevo y… limpio. Además, me ha costado bastante caro para ser un hostal "putero"-_imitó la entonación de su amiga mientras decía la última palabra y la entrecomillaba con sus dedos._

-Voy a ver cómo está el baño…

Quinn, por su parte, echaba un vistazo más a la estancia y se quedaba enmudecida con lo que estaba observando. En su lado de la cama, las losas del suelo estaban completamente despegadas de él y se encontraban apiladas en un rincón.

-¡Quinn! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tienes que ver esto!_-gritaba Kitty desde el baño._

-No Kit, tú tienes que ver esto…

-Ven tú primero_-insistió la muchacha._

Quinn se acercó hacia la puerta del baño y se quedó mirando desde fuera pues dentro no podían caber dos. El baño era minúsculo y sólo estaba equipado con lo justo y necesario: váter, lavabo y ducha.

-¡Mira Quinn! Puedo mear y ducharme a la vez_-soltó Kitty divertida._

Quinn tuvo que reírse, ya no sólo por la posición en la que se encontraba la ducha, sino por la ocurrencia que había tenido en ese momento su amiga. Kitty simulaba estar sentada en el inodoro y miraba hacia arriba, donde se encontraba la salida de agua de la ducha.

-¡Qué fuerte! ¿Cómo puede estar eso ahí? Enserio, ¿quién se ducha encima de un váter?

-No lo sé tía, pero hazme una foto.

-¿Una foto?

-Sí, estas cosas hay que recordarlas.

-Ok, voy a por la cámara. Un segundo…

Quinn buscó la cámara en su mochila y echó la foto a su amiga en la misma posición en la que se la había encontrado. Revisaban las diferentes fotos en la cámara y se reían.

-¿Enserio vas a dejarme subir esta foto a Facebook?

-Quinn, si no subimos estas fotos a las redes sociales es como si no estuviésemos aquí. ¡Nadie se va a creer que me he duchado sobre un retrete!

-Ok, ahora ven tú a ver esto…

Ambas chicas salían del baño para ir al lado donde iba a descansar Quinn.

-Mira esto…_-señaló el suelo completamente desconchado._

-¡Joder tía! ¡Este sitio se cae a pedazos!

-Supongo que será por la humedad… Lo más divertido es que se han ido cayendo y las han dejado ahí en el rincón_-reía._

-Desde luego… este viaje nos va a dejar muy buenos recuerdos.

-Eso espero.

-Ok, ¿vamos a la ducha o pasamos directamente?

-Yo creo que voy a pasar… No me fio ni tan siquiera del agua que salga de esa cosa.

-Bien, pues vamos a cargar el bolso y nos vamos.

-¿Ya?

-Tenemos que estar en el lugar que nos han citado dentro de…_-Kitty miró su reloj e hizo los cálculos. _–Dentro de unas cuatro horas.

-Aún queda un rato para eso…

-Peeeeeeero… resulta que tu amiguísima Kit se ha enterado de una cosita y quiere que la acompañes.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Tengo que conectarme un momento a Internet, tienen que pasarme un chivatazo sobre la diva.

-¿Un chivatazo sobre Rachel Berry?

-¡Shhh! No lo digas muy alto. Las paredes oyen, Q.

-Ok, ok, lo siento. ¿Qué es exactamente eso que tienen que decirte sobre ella? Ya sabes… de la innombrable.

-Resulta que he ligado por Internet con un muchacho que va a trabajar de técnico de sonido en el espectáculo y, al parecer, sabe dónde se va a hospedar la diva. Tenemos que ir a verla.

-¿Y tú te fías de ese muchacho?_-preguntó Quinn, con el ceño fruncido, no muy convencida de aquella información._

-A ver Q… Ya te hablé del foro, ¿no? Y del grupo cerrado de Facebook en el que hablamos de ella… Pues resulta que hay un chico muy mono que está en su círculo cercano y que está dispuesto a darnos toda la información.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-¡Quinn! ¿Por quién me tomas? A cambio de NA-DA.

-No sé Kitty, parece un tanto extraño, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, yo voy a hablar con él a ver qué me dice.

Quinn miraba a su amiga completamente asombrada. Era cierto que alguna vez le había hablado de esos foros y grupos de reunión donde la gente se unía para hablar de la cantante y compartir fotos, videos y vivencias, pero ella aún no lo había probado. A Kitty la conoció por casualidad, cuando en el instituto les tocó hacer una exposición sobre aquellas cosas culturales que adoraban y ambas lo hicieron sobre Rachel Berry. Fue una coincidencia que, más tarde, las llevó a quedar para compartir experiencias y así Quinn pudo conseguir una amiga que conectase con ella en este tipo de cosas. Kitty le había enseñado todo lo que ella conocía hoy sobre el fenómeno fan; era su maestra y se lo debía todo a ella.

-Está bien Quinn, ya tengo anotada la dirección del hotel donde se hospeda. ¿Vamos?

-Vale, recogeré mis cosas.

La rubia adolescente se había dado cuenta del tiempo que se había quedado pensando en cómo Kitty la había ayudado para llegar hasta ahí. Cogió sus cosas, sonrió a su amiga y, tras llegar a la parada de taxis, montaron en uno que las llevó directas a la puerta del ansiado hotel.

-¡Whow! ¡Esto sí que es un hotel Quinn!

-Ya te digo…

-Rachel es afortunada de tener la fama que tiene. Yo también quiero estos lujos_-Kitty no podía dejar de mirar hacia arriba para observar con detenimiento cada detalle de aquél lugar_.

-Si fueses la mitad de famosa que ella… ya podrías permitirte un hotel de estas características_-sonrió._

-Bueno, vamos a buscar la entrada y la esperaremos en el hall.

-No podemos entrar ahí así. No vamos a pasar desapercibidas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Kit, es un hotel de lujo. ¿Acaso crees que nos van a dejar atravesar esa puerta con estas pintas?_-señaló la puerta de entrada donde permanecían estáticos dos guardias de seguridad._ –Ni siquiera vamos a poder acercarnos a la alfombra roja.

-¿Perdona? ¿Estás cuestionándome?_-preguntó ofendida._

-No, tan sólo soy realista. He ido a muchos hoteles de este tipo cuando viajaba con mis padres y son bastante estrictos con el tema de la seguridad. Además, si es verdad que Rachel está aquí, con más razón restringirán la entrada a gente como nosotras.

-Ok, voy a hacer una llamada.

Kitty marcaba un número de teléfono y enseguida comenzó una conversación un tanto extraña. Ni tan siquiera sabía a quién estaba telefoneando su amiga.

-Ya está_-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta._

-¿A dónde vas?

-A entrar a ese estúpido hotel.

-¿Estás loca Kitty?

-No, el chico del que te hablé nos va a ayudar. Ha dejado un mensaje en recepción diciendo que su novia y una amiga van a ir a buscarle.

-Espera, ¿tienes el teléfono de ese tipo? ¿Has quedado con él?

-Quinn, no te agobies, tan sólo es un trabajador… No hay de qué preocuparse.

-¡Tú estás completamente loca Kit!

-¿Loca yo? ¡Qué va! Pensé que tú querías conocer a Rachel… yo solo te ayudo.

-Ya claro… como si tú no quisieras conocer a ese tal Puckerman.

-Bueno, ¿vienes o qué? Estoy cansada de esperarte.

-Está bien, intentémoslo.

Kitty sonrió triunfante, pues había conseguido convencer a Quinn de una de las mayores locuras que estaba a punto de cometer. No conocía a ese chico con el que había quedado, pero estaba segura de que merecería la pena arriesgarse para conseguir su objetivo: llegar hasta el guitarrista de la famosa Rachel Berry. Si había algo que la movía a ir hasta allí era él; le encantaba su sonrisa, su personalidad de chico duro y, sobre todo, caía rendida a sus pies cuando lo escuchaba tocar la guitarra. Verdaderamente que Quinn viese o no a Rachel Berry, le importaba una mierda.

-Perdonen señoritas, no pueden pasar_-dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad._

-Pero mi novio está hospedado en éste hotel y hemos quedado_-mintió Kitty a la perfección_.

-¿Su novio?_-el guardia se rio delante de sus narices._

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún tipo de problema de próstata o algo?_-se encaró al guardia que le sacaba más de dos cabezas._

-¡Kit! ¿Qué estás haciendo?_-Quinn la separó a un lado e intentó hacerla entrar en razón._ –Si no dejas a un lado tu prepotencia, no vamos a conseguir entrar nunca.

-Está bien, habla tú_-contestó mirando de reojo a los guardias_.

-Ok, dime por quién pregunto.

-Pregunta por Ryder Lynn, forma parte del equipo backliner.

Las chicas volvieron hacia los guardias de seguridad y fue Quinn quien esta vez habló.

-Verán, mi amiga y yo nos preguntábamos si podemos entrar a ver a su novio Ryder. Él nos está esperando.

-¿Ryder? ¿Y quién es Ryder?_-el mismo guardia volvió a reírse de ellas._

-Ryder Lynn, es el backliner de Rachel Berry.

-¿El backliner de Rachel Berry? Esperen…

El hombre tocó un botón que tenía colgando sobre su chaqueta y se acercó un micro para preguntar por el muchacho. Segundos más tarde, se echó mano a la oreja y parecía estar escuchando alguna información.

-Está bien, el señor Lynn las está esperando_-el guardia se apartó para dejarles paso y les abrió la puerta_.

-¿Ha dicho el señor Lynn?_-preguntó Quinn un tanto extrañada tras atravesar la puerta._

-Eso parece… ¿Ahora te parece tan malo?

-No, claro que… No.

Ryder enseguida se acercó a las dos muchachas que entraban hacia el hall del hotel.

-Hola chicas, soy Ryder.

-¡Hey, cariño! ¿Qué tal estás?_-sonrió Kitty a la vez que le daba un beso en los labios._

El muchacho se quedó completamente paralizado y extrañado. Aun así, sonrió.

-Es para disimular un poco con los gorilas de ahí afuera…ya sabes…_-soltó casi susurrando en la oreja del muchacho._

-Está bien Kitty, ¿y tú eres…?_-sonrió el chico mientras dirigía su mano hacia Quinn._

-Quinn, soy Quinn_-le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó la mano del muchacho._

-Muy bien chicas, acompañadme y os invito a algo en el bar. Allí podremos charlar con más tranquilidad.

-Por mí perfecto.

-Yo casi que prefiero no tomar nada…_-Quinn comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa._

-Voy a pagar yo, ¿eh? No te preocupes por eso-_Ryder le sonreía intentando mostrarle tranquilidad._

-No es eso, es que creo que tengo que ir al baño.

-Bueno, pues si vas por este pasillo hacia el fondo verás que a la derecha queda el baño de mujeres. Ve y, si quieres, te esperamos en el bar.

-Está bien, id vosotros y ahora os alcanzo_-sonrió a ambos mientras comenzaba su camino mirando obsesionada hacia el pasillo contrario al que tenía que ir._

Quinn, en realidad, no tenía ganas de ir al baño; ni tan siquiera estaba nerviosa por eso… Había comenzado a palidecer porque creía haber visto a una muchacha, con las características de Rachel Berry, cruzar el pasillo contrario al que Ryder le había indicado. No estaba segura al 100%, pues la chica llevaba una gorra y unas gafas de sol y no pudo verle muy bien la cara; aunque pensó que era el típico camuflaje que los famosos utilizaban para pasar desapercibidos entre la gente. Tomó el pasillo contrario al baño y llegó a una terraza donde parecía no haber nadie. Y tan sólo lo parecía porque, cuando se giró para ver el otro lado de la terraza, casi creyó morir.

Allí estaba ella frente a la gran estrella del momento: Rachel Berry.

-Perdona guapa, ¿llevas fuego?_-preguntó Rachel Berry con una amplia sonrisa._

* * *

**Gracias a quienes seguís la historia. Rachel ya está aquí.**

**DiLea**


	5. Nervios

**Nervios**

-Perdona guapa, ¿llevas fuego?_-preguntó Rachel Berry con una amplia sonrisa._

Quinn tardó más de cinco segundos en contestar. No supo por qué, pero sus cuerdas vocales parecieron verse afectadas por el choque producido ante tal sorpresa y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna aunque quisiera.

-Eh… Sí, creo_-contestó nerviosa con el ceño fruncido por la situación que no parecía ser muy real_.

-¿Te importaría?_-Rachel tuvo que realizar un gesto con sus manos para que Quinn reaccionase y le prestara el encendedor._

_-_No, claro que no… Espere un segundo que lo busco en el bolso_-sonrió histérica al no poder reaccionar de otra forma que no pareciese tan estúpida._

-Tranquila, no hay prisa_-le devolvió una sonrisa encantadora._

Quinn se encontraba medio loca buscando entre sus pertenencias el maldito encendedor que parecía haberse escondido justo en el peor momento. No lo podía creer, estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de Rachel Berry y ni tan siquiera era capaz de articular palabra… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso no se atrevía a decirle todo aquello que había estado ensayando durante días en su casa?

-Aquí… aquí tiene_-le entregó el encendedor justo cuando lo había encontrado._

-Gracias preciosa_-le volvió a sonreír, prendió su cigarrillo y le guiñó un ojo._ -¿Quieres?_-le ofreció de su tabaco._

-Estaría bien…Digo, gracias.

En ese instante, justo cuando Quinn iba a presentarse y a sacar las fuerzas necesarias para decirle a la gran estrella todo lo que rondaba por su mente, una chica latina apareció tras Rachel.

-¡Hey Rachel! ¿Qué coño estás haciendo en la terraza? Te dije que no te movieras de…

La latina paró su reprimenda en cuestión de segundos tras ver a la rubia junto a la pequeña cantante.

-Rachel, tenemos que irnos…_-hizo un gesto con sus cejas a Rachel, que significaba que tenían que salir del lugar. _

-Está bien, Santana. Dame un segundo, ¿ok?

-Bien, una foto o una firma pero vamos ya. Te están esperando para la prueba de sonido.

-No, si yo no…_-Quinn quiso interrumpir._

-Muchas gracias por prestarme tu encendedor_-sonrió y salió junto a Santana de la terraza._

Y Quinn no supo qué más decir. Rachel Berry, la chica más guapa y maravillosa del planeta le había pedido fuego; ya podía morir tranquila. Bueno, morir no porque, en realidad, sí que le hubiese gustado hacerse una foto con ella para el recuerdo o que le hubiese firmado un autógrafo.

Todavía no se lo creía, quizá fuese ese estado el que le impidió hacer todo lo que le hubiese gustado o, al menos, haber dicho algo para no quedar como una completa idiota ante la gran diva. Se arrepentía pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento.

-¡Quinn! Llevamos esperándote un buen rato… ¿Te habías colado por el váter?_-preguntó su amiga Kitty al aparecer por el bar._

-No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado…

-¿Qué? ¡Cuéntalo!

-No, quizá después… Ahora no es el momento_-sonrió mirando hacia Ryder._

-Está bien, siéntate con nosotros.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué hablabais? _–se dirigió hacia ambos._

-Estaba comentándole a Kitty, que quizá os gustaría ver el concierto entre bastidores… No sé, ¿qué te parece?_-fue Ryder el que rompió el silencio._

-¿En el backline?_-preguntó Quinn sorprendida._

-Exacto.

-No, ¿no Kit? No sé… Quiero decir, estaría bien verlo desde ahí pero hemos venido con una entrada VIP que sorteaban para el evento.

-Sí, ya le he contado lo de las entradas VIP. Pero él nos puede presentar a mucha gente ahí dentro_-Kitty intentaba convencer a su amiga._

-Yo creo que paso. Ve tú si quieres, Kit.

-No, no… Hemos venido juntas. Si no te apetece… no vamos.

-Es que… no sé, si de todas formas vamos a poder entrar al backstage… ¿Qué sentido tiene ver el concierto desde atrás? ¡Tenemos entradas de primera fila!

-Es verdad Ryder, Quinn tiene razón. Lo siento, hemos estado soñando con ver este concierto desde primera fila y creo que lo que dice ella es lo mejor_-se disculpó con el muchacho._

-Bueno, vosotras os lo perdéis_-Ryder se molestó ante la respuesta de la chica_.

-Lo siento_-volvió a disculparse Kitty._

-Más lo siento yo… Chicas, me tengo que ir a hacer la prueba de sonido. Ha sido un placer conoceros_-se despidió de ambas chicas con dos besos._

-El placer ha sido nuestro_-Kitty sonrió y pegó un codazo a Quinn para que reaccionase._

-Ehhh… Sí, ha sido un placer señor Ryder.

-¡Hey! Llámame Ryder o me harás viejo y no lo soy_-el chico se rio mientras se marchaba y contagió al resto_.

-¡Adiós guapo! ¡Nos vemos!_-gritó Kitty._ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso que tenías que contarme?

-Kit, me he encontrado con Rachel Berry de camino al aseo.

-¿Con Rachel Berry?_-preguntó incrédula y comenzó a reír. _Sí, claro Quinn… Como si ella estuviese paseándose por el hotel así como si nada…

-Pues lo estaba. Y me pidió fuego.

-¿Rachel Berry fumando? ¡Te estás quedando conmigo tía!

-Te lo juro Kit, era ella y me pidió fuego.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Te echaste una foto con ella? ¡Cuenta!

-Bueno… le di mi encendedor y me lo agradeció. Luego llegó su manager, la chica esa latina, y se la llevó.

-¿Ya está? ¿No pasó nada más?

-Ehmm… no. Me quedé completamente bloqueada como si fuese una imbécil o qué se yo… Incluso la manager me dijo que se me firmase un autógrafo o se hiciese una foto conmigo y no fui capaz de aprovechar el momento. ¡Qué tonta!

-Ya te digo… Si es que no te puedo dejar sola Q, mira la que lías en un momento cabrona_-seguía riéndose incrédula_.

-Bueno, deja de reírte ya de mí, ¿no?

-No habrás tartamudeado…

-Sí_-asintió avergonzada._

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Quinn! Eso es lo peor que puede pasarte en esos momentos.

-Lo sé… no podía decir absolutamente nada. Si habría la boca, la cagaba.

-Joder, qué mala pata. Bueno, verás cómo luego tienes la oportunidad de hacerte una foto con ella.

-Eso espero. ¡Es tan guapa Kit…!_-suspiró._

-¿Si? ¿Es más guapa al natural y eso?

-Guapa y simpática. No ha dejado de sonreírme en ningún momento; incluso me guiñó un ojo_-explicaba emocionada._

-¡Joder Q! ¡JO-DER! ¿Me estás diciendo que encima ha sido simpática contigo? ¡Es de locos! Ella es una diva, no puede ser simpática.

-Pues lo es.

-Ok, te creo porque eres tú. ¿Nos vamos de aquí?

-Sí, va a ser lo mejor. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué ha pasado con el tal "señor Ryder"?

-Es una larga historia…

-Pues cuéntamela de camino, ¿no?

-Está bien…

Quinn y Kitty pusieron rumbo al estadio donde se iba a celebrar el evento; no podían entretenerse mucho pues tenían que aparecer una hora antes para que la organización les dijera lo que tenían que hacer. Allí les estaban esperando unas azafatas, majísimas, que las guiarían hacía el lugar donde las recogerían las personas encargadas de entregarles los pases.

-Kitty Wilde y Quinn Fabray_-espetó una señora en voz alta_.

-Somos nosotras_-contestó Kitty emocionada._

-Está bien, enséñenme sus documentos de identidad, por favor.

-Aquí tiene_-Kitty entregó los carnets de ambas._

-Está todo correcto_-dijo la señora al comprobar que todos los datos eran correctos_. Acompáñenme.

Las chicas andaban tras la señora para no perderse entre bastidores, sin dejar de mirar hacia todas partes. Estaban completamente alucinadas con lo que estaban viendo a su alrededor, pero más les impactó el lugar donde las llevaron: una salita de espera llena de comida y bebida, justo en le backstage.

-Aquí es donde van a tener que esperar a que empiece el evento. Pueden comer y beber todo lo que quieran, es cortesía de Mtv. Después, una azafata las va a acompañar hasta sus posiciones frente al escenario, irán avisándoles por orden numérico…_-la señora daba las primeras indicaciones._

-¿Pero qué numero somos?_-preguntó Kitty perdida entre tanta indicación._

-En la tarjeta, que lleva colgada en su cuello, figura un número; ése es su número, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok, captado.

-Como iba diciendo, las llamarán para ir hasta el recinto y luego volverán aquí, a esta salita. Después, tendrán la oportunidad de poder conocer a algunos artistas que bajarán a realizarse unas fotos en el photocall de allí_-señaló el lugar en concreto._ Y también firmarán algunos autógrafos. ¿Alguna duda?

-No, está todo muy claro_-contestó Quinn._

-Espere. ¿Y durante el evento se puede venir aquí?_-la detuvo Kitty._

-No debería si no quiere perderse el espectáculo.

-Pero, imagínese que me entran ganas de hacer pipí… ¿Podría volver?

-Eso es cosa suya, pero si lo que quiere es ver a algún cantante en concreto…ya le digo yo que lo mejor será esperar al final del evento, ¿ok?

-Ok, no se preocupe_-espetó Quinn_.

-¿Va a venir Rachel Berry al photocall ese?_-preguntó nuevamente Kitty._

-Sí, Rachel Berry es una de las cantantes que han confirmado que estarán en él. Espero haber resuelto todas sus dudas, ahora me tengo que marchar para recoger a otras personas.

-Gracias_-agradeció Kitty sonriente._

-A ustedes por venir y participar.

-Gracias_-fue ésta vez Quinn la que agradeció amablemente estrechando la mano de la señora._

La señora que estaba organizando se fue en busca de otras chicas que también esperaban para ser atendidas, mientras que Quinn y Kitty seguían mirando a su alrededor sin creerse dónde estaban.

-Enserio Q, esto es alucinante, ¿eh?

-Lo sé, y todo gracias a ti_-sonrió a su amiga y la abrazó tiernamente._

-Ya vale, ¿eh? Que se van a creer que somos novias o algo y eso no es bueno para mi reputación.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero tú tienes reputación?_-reía a carcajadas._

-No te burles de mí, al final acabaré obsesionada con la diva y me cambiaré de bando.

-¿Enserio?_-volvió a reír, ésta vez más alto._

-Ya, ¿eh?_-golpeó a Quinn en el brazo. _Deja de mirarme así y de hacerme ojitos que voy a creer que estás enamorada de mí.

Quinn no podía parar de reír. Cuando Kitty se ponía tensa en este tipo de situaciones le producía cierta gracia. No podía evitar hacer rabiar a su amiga, ya que ella también lo conseguía con todos sus argumentos estúpidos y sin fundamento que tenía sobre la homosexualidad. No sabía por qué Kitty se ponía mucho más nerviosa en estos casos, si en otros momentos siempre la había estado apoyando.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo os llamáis?_-preguntó un muchacho._

-Yo soy Quinn. Y ella es mi amiga Kitty, está un poco enfadada en este momento… así que no le hagas caso si te mira con mala cara_-sonrió al chico_.

-¿Habéis venido a ver a alguien en concreto?

-A mí me gusta Rachel Berry, ya sabes…la estrella del momento.

-¿Y a ti?_-preguntó el chico a Kitty._

-A ella le gusta el chico de la cresta que van con Rachel Berry, ¿verdad? ¡Está obsesionada con él!_-seguía sonriendo._

Kitty no hablaba, sólo miraba con cara de enfado a Quinn y fruncía su ceño cada vez más. Sabía que, en el fondo, Quinn volvería a pedirle perdón por haberse comportado de aquella forma con ella. Odiaba que Quinn se riese de ella.

-¡Ah! El chico malo de la banda, ¿no? Jejeje… En realidad es bastante guapo.

-¿A que sí?_-enseguida Kitty se integró a la conversación._

-Sí y es así como misterioso… Tiene su punto.

-¿Te gustan los chicos?_-preguntó Kitty._

-Es obvio, ¿no?_-sonrió el muchacho mientras se señalaba su vestimenta._

-Bueno, tampoco se puede ir juzgando a la gente por cómo va vestida… Quiero decir… Que ese estilo está muy guay, pero tienes razón…_-rio al ver la cara que había puesto el muchacho._

-Perdona a mi amiga, a veces es un poco desconsiderada_-Quinn interrumpía antes de que Kitty dijese alguna estupidez más_.

-No me importa, si todo el mundo sabe que soy gay.

-¿Ah sí? Qué bien lo llevas, ¿no?

-Mirad, por ahí viene mi chico_-señaló a un muchacho que se acercaba a ellos_.

-¡Cariño! ¡Te había perdido!_-exclamó el otro chico un poco apurado._

-No me he movido, tan sólo vine a saludar a esta pareja tan maja. Son Quinn y Kitty_-sonreía mientras presentaba a las chicas_.

-Encantado, soy Kurt-_estrechó la mano de las dos chicas_. Así que ya has detectado a la otra pareja gay del día, ¿no?_-reía._

-No, en realidad ella y yo…_-Quinn intentaba explicarse._

-No son pareja, Kurt, sólo son amigas. Además, a Kitty le gusta el guitarrista Puckerman, como a mí_-sonrió Blaine nuevamente_.

-Así que te gusta ese tipo grosero de sudor asfixiante y cara de mono... ¡Genial!

-¡Hey! No te metas con Noah…

-¿Acaso lo conoces de algo? ¿Sales con él?

-Chicos, por favor… No discutamos por quién es mejor o peor, ¿no? ¿Tú a quién has venido a ver Kurt?_-Quinn se interesaba por los gustos del muchacho._

-Pues a Britney Spears, por supuesto. ¿A quién si no?

-Ah…Britney.

-Por favor, los números 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 y 10 _–interrumpió la señora de la organización_.- Acompáñenme a sus sitios.

-Kitty, vamos. Nos toca en este grupo.

-A nosotros también_-sonrió Blaine señalando su número._

-¡Qué bien!_-exclamaron Kitty y Kurt con una fingida alegría y rodando sus ojos._

* * *

Para las que preguntaron... Un "bakcliner" es algo así como una persona que trabaja destrás del escenario, puede desempeñar cualquier función...pero, en este caso, Ryder es algo así como un Road Manager o Manager a secas. Es el encargado de acompañar a Rachel Berry en la gira y es quien lleva todo el tema de producción escenográfica. Espero que así lo entiendan.

Igual que el "backline" es la parte trasera del escenario y así como el "backstage" es justo lo que se recoge tras el escenario.

Siento si las palabras técnicas han perdido a alguien.

Y sí, gran parte de esta historia es autobiográfica... Disfrútenla.

Un saludo.

DiLea


	6. Una chica más

**Una chica más**

El evento había pasado con rapidez para las chicas. La entrega de premios se había hecho mucho más amena gracias a las actuaciones que iban teniendo lugar entre los bloques de categorías. Quinn volvía al backstage más contenta y emocionada de lo que ya estaba horas antes.

-Kit, ha sido una experiencia única. La tenía ahí delante, saludándome con la mano y sonriendo.

-¡Dios! A veces te vuelves insoportable, Q.

-Pero… ¿lo has visto? ¡Me ha tocado la mano!

-Quinn, por favor… Deja tu histerismo para otro momento, nos están mirando todos.

-Es tan guapa… Y te recuerdo que fue súper amable conmigo en el hotel.

-Ya Quinn_-paró en seco su camino_. -Por favor, para o me van a empezar a dar arcadas.

-Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia. Tú querrías ser yo en este momento… Te hubiese gustado que tu macho alfa, con su cresta y su sonrisa, te hiciese el más mínimo caso.

-Déjalo, él se lo pierde.

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que estabas celosa_-rio triunfante_.

-¡Hey! ¿Esa de ahí no es tu amada?-_señaló hacia el photocall._

-¿Mi amada?_-preguntó frunciendo el ceño._ ¿Quién? ¿Dónde?

-¡Estúpida! Ahí tienes a Rachel Berry en el photocall. ¿No te vas a acercar o qué?

-¿Y tú?

-Yo voy a darme una vuelta a ver si veo a mi "macho alfa"_-se burló de su amiga entrecomillando estas últimas palabras._

-Ok, nos vemos aquí mismo en un rato.

-Ok, no dejes caer mucha baba al suelo o voy a resbalarme…

-¡Idiota!_-golpeó a su amiga en el hombro._

Quinn, nerviosa, pero cargada de valentía, se acercó hacia el photocall donde Rachel Berry estaba ya realizándose las primeras fotos de la noche.

-Está bien chicos. Un momento…_-gritó Santana desde un lateral del lugar donde se encontraba la celebrity._ La señorita Rachel Berry va a estar aquí hasta que se fotografíe con todos así que, por favor, os pido un poquito de orden y de paciencia.

Conforme la cola se iba haciendo más pequeña, Quinn se ponía mucho más nerviosa. ¿La reconocería? ¿Sabría que había sido a ella a quien tocó la mano durante su actuación? ¿Se acordaría de que había sido ella la que le dio fuego en el hotel? Un mar de cuestiones sin respuesta.

Por su mente sólo pasaban miles de frases que tendría que decirle al llegar hasta ella. Iba a disculparse por cómo se había comportado en el hotel y tenía claro que era su momento para entablar una conversación en condiciones o, al menos, eso era lo que pretendía. Ya estaba cerca y un nudo comenzó a aparecer en su estómago.

-¿Tu nombre?_-preguntó Santana con una sonrisa._

-Quinn, Quinn Fabray.

-Ok Quinn, déjame tu disco…

Hizo lo que la latina le había pedido y se quedó a la espera. Santana, por su parte, se acercó a la estrella para entregarle el disco de la chica y así se lo pudiese dedicar.

-Para Quinn Fabray_-espetó la manager a la artista_.

Rachel miró hacia la muchacha y volvió a sonreír. La recordaba. Sabía que era la chica que le había dado su encendedor en el hotel, por eso le había tocado la mano durante la actuación.

Le había gustado, le parecía súper tierna y muy inocente. Le encantaba que chicas como ella se le acercaran y, por eso, decoró un poco más de lo normal aquella dedicatoria. _"Para Quinn Fabray. Gracias por sacarme de un gran apuro en el día de hoy. Lo recordaré por siempre. Rachel Berry"_,todo ello decorado con una estrella sonriente dibujada junto a su nombre.

-Está bien, pasa si quieres una foto_-Santana volvía a dar indicaciones a Quinn mientras le devolvía su disco firmado._

Quinn se quedó completamente petrificada. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar… ¿Le daba dos besos como si la conociese de toda la vida? ¿La saludaba con un simple "hola"? ¿Le decía lo bien que había actuado esa noche? No tenía ni idea, así que cogió su disco y pasó por el hueco que Santana le dejaba para llegar hasta ella.

-Hola guapa.

-Ho-hola Rachel.

-¿No me vas a dar dos besos?_-Rachel esbozó una amplia sonrisa._

-Ehmmm… ¿puedo?_-frunció su ceño._

-¡Por supuesto! Ven aquí_-le hizo unas señas para que se acercase aún más a ella._

Pudo olerla. Aquella mujer no sólo era espectacular física, musical y personalmente hablando… Además de todo eso, olía fenomenal. Se había quedado en estado de shock oliendo su aroma, su perfume, y no se percató de que Rachel la estaba abrazando. Segundos más tarde, pudo reaccionar y darse cuenta de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Quería quedarse aferrada a ella de por vida. Sí, esa posición era muy confortable. Creía estar completamente enamorada y comenzó a llorar. Sentirla tan cerca pudo con Quinn. Tenía mucha presión en su interior y todo salió de sí misma en forma de llanto; llanto que no pudo controlar.

-¡Hey! No llores preciosa.

-Gra-gracias por todo Rachel. Eres genial y estoy muy emocionada de haberte podido conocer_-suspiró y calmó su llanto_. Gracias por ser como eres, tu música me ayuda a salir adelante. No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Gracias a ti por estar ahí _–le sonrió mientras le secaba las últimas lágrimas_.

-Vamos, se ha acabado el tiempo_-espetó Santana mientras "invitaba" a Quinn a salir de allí en un suavizado empujón_. Para Olivia Mars_-entregaba a la artista el disco del siguiente_.

-Santana, no tienes por qué hacer eso. La chica estaba mal, sólo estaba desahogándose con su ídolo.

-¿Has visto la cola que tienes ahí todavía, Rachel? ¡Tenemos para una hora por lo menos! Y te recuerdo que te has comprometido a firmar a todos. ¡Estás completamente loca! Además, ¿qué tiene ella que la haga especial? ¡NADA! Es una más.

-No, no es una más…_-contestó mientras seguía a Quinn con su mirada._ Esa chica tiene algo especial. No sé… es como si hubiese algo que me empujase a acercarme a ella.

-Espera… ¿es la chica del hotel?

-Así es…

-Rachel, no puedes hacer eso. Me niego. No puedes encariñarte con una fan; tienes que tratar a todos por igual.

-Nadie ha dicho que me haya encariñado con ella. Es que no sé… sus ojos son profundos y tiene una mirada que se queda grabada de por vida.

-Luego hablamos de esto, tenemos que seguir.

-Ok, vamos con el siguiente. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Olivia Mars.

-Hola Olivia, ¿qué tal? Ven, acércate_-recibía a la siguiente chica con una sonrisa_.

Rachel siguió en el photocall hasta que terminó con el último fan, tal y como lo había prometido. Había sido un gran detalle, que todo el mundo que se encontraba por allí comentaba con la gente de alrededor. Quinn y Kitty no iban a ser menos.

-La verdad es que tenías razón, Quinn. Rachel es adorable.

-Ya te lo dije, Kitty. No quisiste hacerme caso.

-Tenía que comprobarlo por mí misma…

-Bien, pues ya la has conocido. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué te parece?

-No mucho mejor que mi hombre.

-¿Ahora voy a tener que soportar yo tus ñoñerías con el macho de la cresta?

-Se llama Noah. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

-Ya sé que se llama Noah… pero es más divertido meterme con él y ver cómo te pones cuando lo hago_-se rio._

-Tú siempre tan graciosa…_-Kitty se molestó._

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Estoy esperando a Ryder. He hablado con él por teléfono hará cosa de media hora…

-¿Con Ryder? ¿Para qué?

-Nos va a meter dentro, donde están todos los famosos.

-Kitty…

-¿Kitty qué? Si no fuese por mí ni siquiera hubieses conocido a la diva.

-Ok, ok… Está bien, iremos donde tú digas-_reaccionó a los segundos_.

Minutos más tarde, Ryder aparecía en el lugar donde había quedado con Kitty para hacerles entrega de un pase más especial que el que tenían. Ese pase las llevaría directamente a los camerinos.

-Gracias por los pases, Ryder_-agradeció Quinn._ ¿Aún queda alguien por aquí?

-En realidad… sí. Hay algunos famosos que se quedan a tomar unas copas tras sus actuaciones. ¿A quién queréis conocer?

-A Noah Puckerman, por favor. ¡Me muero por conocerlo!_-Kitty se emocionó con la última pregunta del chico._

-Está bien, la banda de Rachel Berry está… Vamos a ver que mire bien… Allí, a la izquierda está su camerino. Pone el nombre en la puerta.

-¿Vamos?_-preguntó Kitty nerviosa._

-Voy a por algo para tomar. ¿Qué queréis?-_preguntó el chico sonriéndoles. _

-Una cerveza estaría bien…

-¿Y tú Quinn? ¿Qué bebes? _–insistió el muchacho._

-Una cerveza para mí también.

-Ok, ahora vuelvo.

En ese instante, una chica rubia, de ojos azules, salía del camerino en la dirección en la que se encontraban.

-¡Hey Q! ¿Esa no es la batería de la diva?_-hizo una seña con la cabeza de forma disimulada._

-Sí, claro que es ella. ¿Por?

-Se llama Brittany, ¿no?

-Le dicen Britt. Mira, detrás de ella viene Marley… Ella es la bajista.

-Voy a preguntarles por Puckerman.

-¿Estás loca? ¡No podemos hacer eso!

-¿Por qué no? Tenemos un cartelito que pone "organización", ¿qué más da? Probemos.

-¡Dios Kit!

A Quinn no le dio tiempo ni siquiera a rechistar. Cuando se dio cuenta, su amiga ya se encontraba junto a las chicas pidiendo toda la información que necesitaba.

-¡Hola chicas! Brittany y Marley, ¿verdad?

-Sí_-contestó Marley con una sonrisa._

-¿Sabéis dónde se encuentra vuestro compañero?

-¿Dónde está el bar? Queríamos pedir algo para beber…_-fue Brittany la que preguntó esta vez._

-La barra está en esa dirección_-Quinn se integraba en la conversación._

-Ok gracias_-Brittany salió en dirección al bar._

-Noah está en el camerino. Es ese de ahí, si queréis puedo acompañaros.

-Está bien, ¿quieres tomar algo primero?_-Kitty se enganchó al brazo de Marley para intentar llegar a su objetivo._

-No, ya va Brittany. No te preocupes.

Las chicas caminaban en dirección al camerino de la banda donde Noah Puckerman esperaba sentado a que sus compañeras le trajesen algo para tomar.

-Puck, te traigo visita_-comentó Marley nada más entrar por la puerta._

-¿Quién es?_-preguntó el chico con un mal carácter._

-Son unas chicas monísimas, deberías hacerles un poquito de caso.

-¿Unas chicas? Déjalas que entren_-se peinó su cresta y se puso de pie rápidamente_.

-Hola_-saludaron ambas._

-Hola guapas. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

-¿Te importaría firmarme aquí?_-Kitty se despejaba un lado de la camiseta para dejar su pecho al descubierto._

-¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?_-preguntó el chico con un rotulador en la mano._

-Kitty, pero puedes llamarme Kit.

-Está bien Kit…_-el chico firmaba sonriente una dedicatoria a Kitty sobre su pecho derecho._

-Gracias, eres muy amable.

Marley y Quinn se miraban incrédulas por la situación que estaban viviendo en ese momento y sonrieron. La bajista se acercó a la rubia un tanto avergonzada para entablar un poco de conversación mientras los otros dos seguían coqueteando.

-¿Tú no quieres firmarte un pecho?_-reía graciosa._

-No, gracias. Ni siquiera quiero que "ese" me firme en papel…

Marley no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

-¿No venías a conocerle a él? Pensé…

-Pues pensaste mal. No me van los hombres mohicanos_-sonrió un poco incómoda_.

-Bien, ¿y qué tipo de hombre te va? Te puedo presentar a muchos…

-En realidad no me van los hombres en general_-rio._ Soy más de mujeres, ya sabes. Soy lesbiana.

-¡Quién lo diría chica! ¡Pero si eres súper femenina!

-¿Femenina yo? ¡JA!_-se rio falsamente para terminar riendo a carcajadas._

-Bueno, al menos eso me parece a mí…

-Pues tienes una percepción muy diferente a la de mi madre. Ella cree que visto como el culo.

-Tu estilo mola.

-Gracias_-se sonrojó_. El tuyo también está guay.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?

-Me gusta Rachel Berry, ya sabes… "la estrella del momento"_-entrecomilló las palabras un tanto nerviosa._

-¿Y a quién no le gusta Rachel?

La puerta se abrió fuertemente provocando la atención de todos lo que se encontraban en el interior del camerino.

-Britt, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes ir sola al bar?_-gritaba Santana mientras entraba en el camerino._

-Pero si iba con Marley…-_se excusó la rubia de ojos azules._

-No me gusta que vayas a esos sitios sola.

-Marley, dile a Santana que venías conmigo.

La latina se giró para escuchar la versión de la bajista y no pudo contener su ira nuevamente.

-¿Qué coño hace ella aquí?_-señaló a Quinn con el dedo._

-¿Ella? Ha venido conmigo_-contestó Marley_.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para dejarla pasar?

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Rachel no quiere que os codeéis con sus fans, ya lo sabéis. Son las normas_-espetó mientras se iba hacia un sillón que había en una esquina_.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada. Ella manda. Lo siento mucho, de verdad…_-Marley se disculpaba con Quinn mientras la acompañaba hacia la puerta._

-No te preocupes, dile a mi amiga que la espero fuera.

-Ok, yo se lo digo.

Una vez fuera, Quinn buscó entre su bolso el mechero para encenderse un cigarrillo. Relajada, fumaba apoyada sobre el improvisado camerino de al lado hasta que alguien carraspeó desde el interior.

-Perdona, ¿puedes darme… fuego?_-preguntó Rachel mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de su camerino._


	7. ¿Cámara oculta?

**¿Cámara oculta?**

Una vez fuera, Quinn buscó entre su bolso el mechero para encenderse un cigarrillo. Relajada, fumaba apoyada sobre el improvisado camerino de al lado hasta que alguien carraspeó desde el interior.

-Perdona, ¿puedes darme… fuego?_-preguntó Rachel mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de su camerino. _-¡Eres tú!-_esbozó una amplia sonrisa._

-¿Ehm?_-Quinn frunció su ceño mientras intentaba volver al estado normal de su ritmo cardiaco al girarse y verla._

-Sí, eres… Eres la chica del hotel y la que ha estado llorando antes.

-Eso parece-_sonrió tímida. _

-¿Te importa?_-Rachel señalaba el mechero que yacía sobre la mano de Quinn._-Me gustaría fumarme un cigarrillo antes de que venga mi manager.

-Ten_-le ofreció el paquete de tabaco y el encendedor._

-¿De verdad que no te importa? No sé, no creo que ésta sea una buena imagen de cara a mi club de fans, te puedes imaginar…_-cogió un cigarrillo y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio. _-¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor que no haga esto delante de ti… no es lo correcto.

-Por mí no te preocupes, que te lo fumes no va a influir negativamente en mi vida. Como ves, ya lo hago…_-rio nerviosa._

-Está bien, pero guárdame el secreto_-guiñó un ojo a la chica_.

De repente, un silencio incómodo acechó el lugar. Rachel seguía apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta fumándose el cigarrillo y con la mirada perdida hacia el frente. Quinn, en cambio, no supo qué decir y agachó su mirada para no sentirse intimidada.

-Has estado estupenda esta noche.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Ha habido algunos fallos de sonido, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar desde la mesa de mezclas, supongo.

Rachel salió de su camerino para situarse junto a Quinn. La rubia dejó un poco de espacio a la morena para que ambas pudiesen apoyarse en un pequeño trozo de pared que quedaba libre.

-Bueno, no sé… Nosotras desde ahí abajo lo escuchamos bien. Tampoco es que sepamos mucho de sonido_-rio nuevamente nerviosa y desviando su mirada hacia el suelo nuevamente._

-Gracias.

-No tienes por qué dármelas. Al contrario, debería de ser yo quien te las dé. Me ha encantado la dedicatoria.

-¿Eras…? Perdona que no recuerde tu nombre, pero han pasado miles de personas esta noche y no lo recuerdo bien…

-Es normal que no lo recuerdes_-rio_. Soy Quinn, Quinn Fabray.

-Encantada Quinn.

Rachel tendió su mano para que Quinn la estrechase, gesto que no tardó en llegar en cuanto la adolescente reaccionó. La cantante acarició suavemente la palma de la mano de la chica y mantuvo todo el tiempo que pudo el contacto entre ambas.

-Ahora que nos conocemos oficialmente… ¿Quieres pasar a mi camerino? No me gusta que la gente ande husmeando en mis asuntos.

-Perdona, no era mi intención.

-¡No lo decía por ti tonta!_-entró nuevamente en su camerino dejando a Quinn tras ella._ Lo digo por esas de ahí que te miran con envidia y celos… _-realizó un gesto con la cabeza hacia la izquierda para que Quinn pudiese localizar a las chicas._

-¿A mí?_-rio a carcajadas._ No creo que puedan tener celos de mí…

-¿Por qué no?

-Soy un bicho raro, aunque a ti no te lo parezca en este momento.

-¿Entras o no? No tengo toda la noche…

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Por supuesto, yo nunca bromeo.

La cara de Quinn se comenzó a desencajar, no podía digerir lo que Rachel Berry le estaba proponiendo. ¿Quería realmente entrar en el camerino de Rachel? Claro que quería, pero no sabía si era buena idea.

-En realidad estaba esperando a que mi amiga Kitty terminase de verse con Puckerman… No creo que sea buena idea si quiero que me encuentre.

-No te preocupes por… ¿Kitty? ¿Dijiste Kitty?

-Así es.

-Voy a mandar un mensaje a los chicos. En cuanto salga tu amiga de allí, me avisarán y prometo que estarás en ese mismo lugar_-sonrió a Quinn señalando el lugar donde se encontraba en ese momento_.

-Está bien_-contestó algo avergonzada_.

Una vez dentro del camerino, Quinn no sabía dónde situarse realmente pues todo el habitáculo estaba lleno de cosas que pertenecían a Rachel y no quería tocar nada que pudiese molestarla. Rachel, al verla tan incómoda, decidió ser ella quien rompiese un poco el hielo mientras enviaba ese mensaje que le había prometido.

-Puedes sentarte donde quieras_-dijo a la rubia mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo y buscaba algo en una pequeña nevera_.

-Es que no quiero destrozar nada, ya sabes… Está todo lleno de cosas tuyas.

-Mira, puedes coger esa chaqueta de ahí, tirármela, y sentarte en el sillón.

-¿Ese de ahí?_-señaló con el dedo._

-Sí, ¿hay algún problema? Si no te sientes cómoda… yo…

-No, no… Aquí está bien_–tartamudeó mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón y apoyaba la chaqueta entre sus piernas_.

-Ok_-rio tras ver la reacción que había tenido la chica._ -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siguiendo mi música?

-¿Tu música? Pues… desde el comienzo.

-¿Desde _"Memory"_?

-Ahá…

-¡Increíble!_-se giró con una amplia sonrisa mientras sacaba el par de cervezas que andaba buscando._-Es genial que te guste lo que hago… De verás, me parece asombroso todo el cariño que me hacéis llegar.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti, ¿no crees? Tú nos das mucho con tu música…

-Bueno, podría discrepar en eso pero no estamos de tertulia, ¿o sí?_-bromeó mientras volvía a esbozar una nueva sonrisa. _-¿Quieres?_-le ofreció una de las cervezas._

-Gracias-_aceptó la bebida sin más._

-Y bien, ¿de dónde eres Quinn?_-Rachel apoyó su trasero sobre una mesa que estaba situada justo frente a Quinn._

-De Lima, Ohio.

-¡Whow! ¡Ohio! ¿Y qué se le ha perdido a Quinn de Ohio en unos premios de música en Nueva York?

-¿Tú?_-arqueó sus cejas sonriendo._

-¿Yo? No te entiendo… ¿Has venido desde Ohio sólo para verme cantar una mísera canción?

-Así es, ¿algún problema con eso? Creía que te gustaba tener fans locas de esas acosadoras…_-bromeó riendo._

-¡Y me gusta! ¡Pero eres de Ohio! Espera, no serás de esas fans locas que recogen todo lo que se me cae por ahí o besan el suelo por donde piso…_-siguió la broma de la rubia._

-No está tan lejos como lo pintas, si lo miras en un mapa…

-Lo sé, mi amiga Ashley vive allí. De hecho, puede que la conozcas… vivió un tiempo en Lima.

-Si conociese a todas las Ashley de Lima, creo que sería posible. Pero es que, en realidad, no tengo muchos amigos. Soy un poco antisocial_-se sinceró mientras pegaba un trago a la cerveza_.

-Quién lo diría… Quizá es que eres un poco tímida, ¿no? Al menos esa es la impresión que me ha dado.

-Un poco.

-¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta? Si no quieres, no la contestes. Estás en todo tu derecho…

-Dime.

-¿Por qué lloraste antes? En el photocall…

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. Sentí cosas especiales al abrazarte. Y bueno… tenerte tan cerca de mí…_-volvió a emocionarse._

-¡Hey! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! Me haces sentir mal.

-No tienes que sentirte mal, son lágrimas de felicidad.

-Prefiero verte sonreír_-dijo casi en un susurro_.

-¿Cómo? No te he escuchado bien, perdona.

-Nada, que tienes que sonreír más.

-Ya lo hago.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo más a menudo. ¿Ves? Es esa sonrisa la que me gusta ver.

Quinn no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a seguir sonriendo mientras bebía de su botella de cerveza. Rachel, que empezaba a sentirse un poco más cómoda con la chica, tomó asiento a su lado.

-Tienes una sonrisa preciosa, ¿sabes?

-Tampoco es para tanto… La tuya es mucho más bonita.

-Podría enamorarme de tu sonrisa.

De nuevo otro silencio, aunque ésta vez no tan incómodo. Rachel se levantó en dirección a la pequeña nevera y volvió a sacar un par de cervezas. Se acercó, y dio a Quinn la que le pertenecía.

-Soy de las que se enamoran fácilmente de ellas_-retomó la conversación por donde la había dejado_. -Sin embargo, yo soy más de miradas profundas.

-Tu mirada es muy sexy.

-¿Verdaderamente te parece sexy?

-Lo es_-sentenció la rubia_.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos. Rachel tomó asiento sobre el reposabrazos del sillón en el que Quinn había tomado asiento y acarició la mejilla de la rubia.

-Eres preciosa Quinn, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes_-sonrió coqueta._

-Tú sí que eres preciosa_-evitó el contacto con los ojos de la morena_. Ni siquiera sé qué hago en este lugar con una mujer como tú… Parece un sueño.

-Pues no lo es, créeme.

Rachel se acercó al oído de Quinn para susurrarle ésta última palabra. Sin pensarlo, dejó un pequeño beso en el cuello de la rubia adolescente.

-¿Eso qué ha sido Rachel?_-se levantó de un salto._ -¿Te estás burlando de mí o qué? ¿Te ha mandado Kitty para reírse de mí?-_Quinn comenzó a mirar para todos lados, desesperadamente, en busca de alguna cámara oculta._

-Tan sólo te di un beso en el cuello… Creía que era lo que buscabas de mí…

-Espera, ¿tú querías besarme? Pero… ¿Te gusto? ¿Qué coño está pasando? ¿Eres lesbiana o qué?-_se movía de un lado para otro sin entender nada. -_¡Ay, Dios! ¡Mi madre! ¡Qué Rachel Berry es lesbiana y me está tirando los tejos!

Rachel, en lugar de tomárselo a mal, comenzó a reír. Ver todas las dudas que invadían a Quinn le resultó gracioso; o quizá fuese porque el alcohol de aquella cerveza ya se le estaba empezando a subir a la cabeza.

-¡Para, Quinn! ¡BASTA! No te pongas así… Ha sido un error haberte dado ese beso. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

-Claro que no volverá a pasar… ¡ERES RACHEL BERRY! ¿Qué cojones…?

Pero la rubia no pudo terminar de hablar, Rachel se incorporó y buscó los labios de Quinn para besarla nuevamente. No se lo pensó, la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia ella.

-Esto no está bien Rachel… Esto no está bien_-decía entre beso y beso_.

-¿Por qué? Te gusto, me gustas…_-volvió a dejar un dulce beso en los labios de la rubia._ No es nada serio.

-Por eso mismo…porque para ti sólo seré la chica que te tiraste en los premios MTV de Nueva York, pero para mí es mucho más que eso.

-Si quieres, paro.

Rachel se separó de Quinn y la dejó completamente desconcertada. La rubia no sabía cómo la cantante podía pasar de un extremo a otro sin inmutarse. La morena se colocó de espaldas a la chica y cruzó sus brazos.

-Rachel, tú me gustas… pero… pero…

-¿Pero qué Quinn? ¿Tú también piensas que soy una golfa?_-se giró y preguntó malhumorada._ -¿Acaso yo no tengo sentimientos? Soy una persona, una persona con sentimientos; igual que tú.

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso Rachel. No pienso que seas una golfa, ni nada por el estilo… Es sólo…

-Es sólo que tienes miedo, ¿no? Como todas las demás. Nadie quiere acercarse a la famosa Rachel Berry, porque Rachel Berry "la cantante de moda" no tiene derecho a tener pareja, ni sentimientos. Sólo soy una puta que va buscando una tía en cada esquina mientras mi discográfica se empeña en crearme relaciones de publicidad con otros cantantes de moda, famosos y que sean hombres, por supuesto_-se desahogó derramando las primeras lágrimas_.

-Ehh… preciosa, no digas esas cosas_-Quinn se acercó a ella para cobijarla entre sus brazos y dejarle un tierno beso en la mejilla_.-Nadie puede pensar eso de ti, ¿me oyes? Nadie piensa que eres una puta, ni una golfa… Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mucho tiempo. Es sólo que tú eres famosa y yo sólo soy una simple chica de Lima que ni tan siquiera ha terminado sus estudios de secundaria.

-En realidad no te gusto, lo sé_-dijo Rachel entre sollozos_.

-Me gustas mucho, Rachel. No te puedes imaginar cuánto me puedes llegar a gustar…

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo prometo.

-Gracias Quinn_-se abrazó nuevamente a la rubia._

Quinn, un poco menos cortada y envalentonada por el alcohol de aquellas cervezas, cogió la cara de Rachel entre sus manos y posó un pequeño, pero dulce, beso en sus labios.

-Rachel, tenemos que… ¡¿RACHEL?! ¡QUÉ COJONES ESTÁS HACIENDO!_-Santana irrumpía en el camerino y separaba a la diva de los brazos de la rubia._

* * *

_Y por fin entraron en contacto..._


	8. Whats app

**Whats app**

-Santana, te juro que no era lo que parecía. Sólo estaba invitándola a una cerveza… Y bueno, estaba esperando a su amiga… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Acaso pretendías que la dejase completamente sola allí fuera?

-Rachel, eres una completa irresponsable. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Es una cría!

-Es una chica bastante madura, no deberías juzgarla sin conocerla antes.

Rachel terminaba de secarse el pelo con una toalla mientras tomaba asiento en la enorme cama que vestía aquella suite de hotel. Santana, por su parte, seguía de pie caminando de un lado para otro presa de sus nervios.

-No me mires así, Santana.

La latina no contestó a la morena y se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. No hicieron falta palabras para que Rachel entendiese que había metido la pata hasta el fondo; algo que venía siendo muy habitual en ella en los últimos años.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

-Ya, claro… Igual que no iba a volver a pasar con Ashley, ¿no?_-la latina levantó sus cejas y volvió a mirarla intensamente._-Mira, si piensas que yo estoy en contra de todo esto… ya sabes de buena tinta que no, pero no puedo dejarte joder tu carrera. La discográfica me matará si llegan a salir a la luz ciertos rumores que tú y yo sabemos. Ya no puedo seguir protegiéndote por más tiempo; ni tengo ganas, ni el dinero suficiente.

-Yo te daré todo el dinero que necesites.

-¡No, Rachel! ¡Ya no es cuestión de dinero! La prensa está deseando pillarte para jodernos y cada vez están más cerca de conseguirlo, sobre todo si sigues siendo así de irresponsable. Por favor, cálmate aunque sea hasta dentro de un par de meses… Dame tiempo de preparar el nuevo lanzamiento y ya entonces sales del armario, de Narnia o de donde te apetezca. Quizá sea hasta una buena estrategia de marketing.

-¡Pero yo no quiero salir de ningún lado Santana! Es que yo ya estoy fuera, ¿no lo entiendes? Lo que quiero es poder salir a tomar unas copas con mi pareja y que de igual que vaya agarrada de la mano de una mujer. No quiero más citas con Brody, estoy harta.

-Pero Brody te ayudó a impulsar tu carrera, ahora eres tú la que no puedes dejarlo tirado. Es un chico muy majo… Y guapo. Y te necesita, lo sabes de sobra.

-No quiero más citas, ¿entendido? Nada de cenas románticas, ni de salidas del supermercado… Ni quiero paseos por las calles agarrados de la mano… No quiero verle, Santana_-Rachel se tumbaba sobre la cama y resoplaba debido al agobio._

-Mira Rach_-se sentó en el borde de la cama un poco más calmada._ –Hagamos un trato: te dejo hacer todo lo que te apetezca, en lo que incluyo el fumarte un pitillo de vez en cuando, a cambio de que me des sólo los dos meses que necesito. Sólo dos malditos meses con sus 30 días cada uno; te regalo hasta un día que me sobra.

-¿Solo 60 días?

-Así es. Dos meses y se acabó.

-¿Y podré verme con quien quiera… siempre y cuando sea a escondidas y bajo tu permiso?_-terminó la pregunta un tanto coaccionada por la cara de la latina que se empezaba a transformar de nuevo._

-Siempre que yo lo supervise y…

-¿Y…? ¿Aún hay más? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Y que salgas unas cuantas veces más con Weston.

- ¿Con Weston? ¡Me niego! Ya te lo he dejado bastante claro antes. No quiero volver a ver a Brody.

-Rachel, no podemos romper el contrato. Su agente me dijo que éstas dos semanas son cruciales para él…

-¡Y a mí qué de su perro!_-se levantó sobresaltada._-No me importa lo que sea crucial para él, sino lo que es trascendental para mí.

-Y ahora mismo es lo que nos interesa; te recuerdo que fuiste tú misma la que firmó ese contrato.

-Si yo llego a saber esto antes… te juro que lo hubiese mandado a la mierda.

-¡Rachel! Por favor, guarda la compostura. ¡Es Brody joder! ¡Él te ayudó a llegar a donde estás ahora! Ten un poquito de cabeza, por favor.

-Santana… Vete, no me apetece seguir discutiendo_-le señaló la puerta con su brazo derecho_.-La cabeza me va a explotar.

-Está bien, te dejo descansar. Pero mañana, a primera hora, ve preparándote para la rueda de prensa. Piensa bien lo que vas a decir y en todo lo que hemos estado hablando, por favor. Seguro que te preguntan por lo que ya sabemos…

-Lo intentaré.

-Ok, hasta mañana_-caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. -_Que descanses.

-¡Maldita desgraciada…!_-exclamó Rachel tras la salida de su manager._

Rachel se encontraba un poco aturdida; tenía un intenso dolor de cabeza que se había producido ella misma con el estrés y la tensión del momento. Se acercó a su bolso y sacó una pastilla que le calmaría todo ese malestar que cada vez se hacía más y más intenso.

Se tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama y encendió el televisor de plasma que había situado frente a ella, sobre la pared. Apretó un botón al azar y, casualmente, había escogido el canal Mtv donde estaban retransmitiendo, en diferido, el evento que había tenido lugar esa misma noche. Mientras dejaba la emisión de los premios de fondo, para ver su actuación un poco más tarde, cogió un par de revistas que Santana le había dejado sobre la mesita.

-Seguro que no es para tanto…

La morena abría las páginas por el reportaje que la revista _Rolling Stone_ le había realizado hacía tan sólo unas semanas. Se encontraba increíblemente guapa. Se gustaba a sí misma en aquellas fotos que tanta polémica habían desatado.

-Bff… y todo por una simple tontería… ¿No ves la que han armado en un momento?_-se preguntaba a sí misma en voz alta._-Ni que hubiese dicho alguna mentira… Puck es un mujeriego de armas tomar y ellas… ¡Pues ellas están juntas! ¿Qué más dará que mi manager y mi batería estén juntas? ¡Si eso no le debe importar ni a mi abuela!

La cantante seguía inmersa en su lectura, riendo por aquellas contestaciones que creyó que habían sido las acertadas. Le encantaba releer lo que algunos periodistas eran capaces de interpretar en una contestación sencilla; incluso le gustaba evadir ciertas cuestiones de una manera muy sutil y graciosa, que hacían de las delicias de todos los reportajes más desenfadados.

-Y así, "la cantante Rachel Berry desmiente los rumores sobre su supuesta homosexualidad"… _-leía unos de los últimos titulares de aquella entrevista._ Bien, seguro que Brody está contento con estas declaraciones…

Un sonido proveniente del teléfono móvil de Rachel se hizo notar en la lujosa suite. La chica se alarmó, pues no esperaba que nadie le enviase un mensaje a aquella intempestiva hora.

Ashley: Rachel, estabas espectacular esta noche… Qué pena que en tu última entrevista no fueses capaz de decir la verdad… Si así hubiese sido, quizás podríamos haber cruzado esa alfombra roja de la mano. A" _03:18 -leyó el mensaje que acababa de llegar a su teléfono. _–Ésta niña… ¡Está completamente loca!_-exclamó para sí misma a la vez que dirigía su mirada hacia la televisión._

Había llegado el turno de su actuación y ya se podía ver cómo Rachel aparecía en aquél inmenso escenario repleto de pantallas LED que lo decoraban. En concreto, una pantalla enorme, de unos diez metros, decoraba el frontal del escenario y era en la que, mientras se realizaban las actuaciones, se proyectaban imágenes de los videoclips de los artistas que estaban sobre el escenario en ese momento. Impresionante vista desde una distancia prudencial, totalmente desapercibida para los que estaban en las primeras filas.

A ambos lados también habían colocado dos pantallas, éstas más largas de manera vertical que la anterior; de anchas no mucho más de un metro. Ellas eran las encargadas de proyectar diferentes decoraciones preparadas para cada actuación. Rachel no perdía detalle de cada momento en su actuación. Se vio bajando las escaleras de aquél escenario y colocándose justo en la parte frontal, dónde dos ventiladores la esperaban para que su pelo volase libremente nada más colocarse en esa posición.

Le gustaba la fuerza con la que había empezado la actuación. La banda había estado a la altura, pero había algo que no le convencía. Marley se encontraba un poco cohibida en los coros, pues había notado que el micrófono estaba bastante más alto que el suyo y evitaba tapar a la cantante en todo momento; por el bajo no hubo ningún problema. Brittany espectacular, como siempre, tocando la batería al ritmo deseado y completamente medido, dejando esa sensación que golpea el corazón y que dicen que es la ideal para los bajos. Puck siempre estaba en su línea, aunque la improvisación del solo de guitarra eléctrica aquella noche había sido una da las más espectaculares en lo que llevaban de gira. Sam, con su acompañamiento a la guitarra, ésta vez también eléctrica y que doblaba la intensidad de sonido en cada compás… Estaba todo tal y como a Rachel le gustaba para poder contonearse hacia el suelo y gritar mientras dejaba salir las maravillosas notas que su voz era capaz de representar.

Rachel disfrutaba cada momento, disfrutaba cada estrofa de aquella canción… Estaba soltando toda la adrenalina que podía, aprovechando cada segundo sobre ese escenario ante miles y miles de personas. Se movía de un lateral a otro, animando al público a cantar con ella y moviéndose al compás de la música. Adoraba estar allí y eso se notaba para quienes veían la actuación al otro lado del escenario; hasta daban ganas de ponerse a bailar viéndolo desde casa a través del televisor.

-Bueno, no ha sonado tan mal… Quinn tenía razón…

Y ella volvió a su mente. Quinn, la chica rubia de ojos intensos había vuelto a sus pensamientos. No podía evitar sonreír al recordar todo lo que había vivido con aquella chica, lo que le hacía sentir nada más que viéndola entre el público. La había visto en primera fila, se había fijado en ella nada más salir al escenario. Sabía que era la chica del hotel, pues esa mirada tan profunda le era difícil de olvidar. Recordaba ahora el momento en el que se acercó hacia el público y se abalanzó sobre su mano para poder tocarla; quería sentirla, quería hacerla disfrutar mucho más del momento… tanto como lo estaba haciendo ella al verla allí. La miró, le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas y le guiñó el ojo derecho, aunque no estaba muy segura de que la chica se hubiese percatado de esto último…

-Y ahora… ¡Arjj! ¡Qué desagradable!_-se echó las manos a sus oídos. -_¿Cómo es posible?

El sonido se había roto en los últimos segundos de aquella canción. Los monitores habían dejado de funcionar y los amplificadores llegaron a su máxima potencia, recortando así la señal y generando una Square Wave. La cantidad de armónicos que se había generado era tal, que el voltaje de la alimentación del amplificador se había duplicado y habían roto el tweeter, el elemento más delicado de la caja acústica del altavoz. Ese momento había sido crítico en la actuación y casi llega a desatar el caos en aquél lugar.

-¡Oh, Dios! Pensé que iba a tener un poco de arreglo al pasar por la mesa... Santana me dijo que había sido un pequeño error de monitores… Joder…

Volvió a recibir otro mensaje, que nuevamente dejó en la habitación ese sonido que tanto desquiciaba a Rachel desde hacía unos meses… Creía que la aplicación "Whats app" había sido un atraso para la humanidad, desde que la instaló en su teléfono no tenía tiempo de relajación, ni de desconexión.

Marley: Hey Rach, ¿estás despierta? ¿Has visto la actuación?_-preguntaba un tanto preocupada. 03:23_

Rachel: Sí, intentaba dormir pero sí la vi. _03:24_

Marley: ¡Qué horror! Pensé que sólo había sido un problema de monitorización… _03:24_

Rachel: Eso pensaba yo también…_03:25_

Marley: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ 03:26_

Rachel: ¿Pues qué vamos a hacer? ¡Nada! Mañana ya se me ocurrirá algo si me preguntan al respecto. _03:27_

Y el teléfono volvía a sonar. Ésta vez eran Sam y Puck a través de un grupo al que la habían agregado ahora.

Puck: ¡Jefa! ¿Viste eso? _03:26_

Rachel: Claro que lo vi Puckerman. ¿Qué pasa? _03:28_

Sam: ¡Dios! Ha debido de ser la potencia del amplificador… _03:29_

Puck: Si, eso creo. ¿Habrán sido las guitarras? _03:30_

Rachel: Chicos, no os preocupéis… Está todo controlado. _03:35_

Sam: No nos preocupamos de aquello que no nos repercute, pero esto sí… _03:45_

Rachel: ¿Me dejaréis dormir? _03:49_

Y el sonido se volvía a hacer latente y una nueva ventana se abría en la aplicación del teléfono.

Santana: ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas, Rachel? _03:48_

Rachel: Ya me iba a dormir. _03:48_

Santana: Llevas en línea como medía hora… ¿Qué hacías? _03:49_

Rachel: Nada… son los chicos, están preocupados por cómo ha quedado la actuación al final. _03:50_

Santana: Diles que ya me he ocupado yo de eso. _03:51_

Rachel: ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? _03:52_

Santana: Nunca me metéis en esos estúpidos grupos de Whats app. ¿Acaso les doy miedo? _03:53_

Rachel: Un poco jajajaja._ 03:54_

La morena volvía a la ventana perteneciente al grupo que habían abierto sus dos compañeros.

Rachel: Chicos, agregad a los demás a la conversación, ¿vale? Santana se siente desplazada…_03:55_

Puck: ¡Qué le den a la latin lover! _03:56_

Rachel: ¡Puck! ¡Ella es más jefa que yo! _03:57_

Puck: Está bien… la agregaré. _03:58_

Santana se unió al grupo.

Brittany se unió al grupo.

Marley se unió al grupo.

Puck: Bien, ya estamos todos…_04:03_

Sam: Hola guapas! :P _04:04_

Marley: Hola chicos, ¿no descansáis? _04:05_

Santana: Eso debería estar haciendo Rachel en este momento… Por favor, mañana tiene una rueda de prensa que atender… No seáis muy pesados. _04:06_

Brittany: San, cariño, déjalos que hagan lo que quieran._ 04:07_

Santana: Britt, puedes decirme las cosas a mí sin tener que escribirlas. Estoy a tu lado. _04:08_

Brittany: Pero si te lo digo a ti, los demás no se enteran… _04:08_

Rachel: Chicos, lo siento mucho pero tengo que dejaros, ¿vale? Que descanséis. Os quiero!_ 04:09_

Marley: Y nosotros a ti. Que descanses guapa!_ 04:10_

Puck: Besos bombón._ 04:10_

Sam: Ciao!_ 04:10_

Brittany: Qué tengas dulces sueños, Rach._ 04:10_

Santana: Adiós a todos. _04:10_

Rachel: Ha sido un placer volver a compartir esta noche con todos vosotros. _04:10_

Rachel cerró la aplicación y se dispuso a dejar su teléfono sobre la mesita que había a su derecha. Volvió a sonar y dudó, durante unos segundos, en volver a abrirlo o no.

Ashley: ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?_ 04:10_

La morena leyó el mensaje y titubeó en contestar o no. Comenzó a escribir unas palabras de disculpa, pero no fue capaz de enviar el mensaje.

Ashley: Sé que estás ahí, te veo en línea y sé que has estado a punto de escribirme algo. No puedes ignorarme eternamente…_04:13_

Rachel no había quitado la vista de su teléfono y suspiró; suspiró porque le apetecía decirle muchas cosas, pero no quería hacerse más daño.

Rachel: Lo siento Ashley, tengo que ir a dormir. Mañana me espera un duro día. _04:14_

Ashley: Siempre trabajo y más trabajo… No has cambiado. _04:15_

Rachel: Nadie dijo que lo haría. _04:48_

Ashley: Ok, me voy. No quiero molestar. _04:50_

Rachel: Sabes de sobra que no molestas… _04:54_

Ashley: Ya veo el caso que me haces últimamente. Desde que te dije aquello no me has vuelto a llamar, ni siquiera has venido a verme. Sólo te dejas ver con el imbécil. _04:55_

Rachel: Deja a Brody tranquilo, ¿ok? Él no tiene la culpa. _05:00_

Ashley: Ya veremos quién va a tener la culpa. _05:10_

Rachel: ¿Qué pretendes? _05:14_

Ashley: ¿Yo? Nada… _05:14_

Rachel: Deja en paz a Brody, ¿me has oído? _05:15_

Ashley: Te leo Rachel… Te leo… _05:18_

Ashley: Pero no podrás cubrirlo eternamente. _05:18_

Rachel abrió la imagen que le había enviado la chica y se quedó completamente sorprendida.

Rachel: ¿Cómo has conseguido ésta foto? _05:19_

_Ashley últ. vez hoy a las 05:20_

* * *

**Novedad para éste fic:** la inclusión del punto de vista de Rachel también... La historia va ir y venir a su antojo para que podamos entender en conjunto las actuaciones de cada una de las chicas.

Espero que os siga gustando!

Saludos


	9. Entrevista

**Entrevista**

-Buenos días a todos. Mi representada, Rachel Berry, contestará a sus preguntas en unos minutos. Primero, quisiera recordarles que la señorita Berry no contestará preguntas que estén relacionadas con su vida privada. Y, bueno, ahora les informaré sobre cómo lo haremos.

En ese instante, la citada cantante hacia acto de presencia en la sala. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la chica que entraba rompedora hasta el photocall y que, sonriendo, posaba ante las cámaras que querían sacar una fotografía en exclusiva. Segundos más tarde, tomó camino hacia la silla que había situada junto a su representante.

-Como iba diciendo, cada medio de comunicación tendrá derecho a una pregunta para así poder contestar a todos. Seré yo quien decida el orden en el que ustedes irán cuestionando a la señorita Berry. Sin más, doy paso a la entrevistada.

-Gracias Santana. Muy buenos días a todos. Estoy muy agradecida de estar esta mañana aquí con ustedes y… _-miró a su alrededor y detuvo su mirada en su amiga y representante_-, espero poder contestar a todos. Cuando queráis…

-Bien, comencemos entonces. Tiene la palabra la chica rubia de jersey naranja.

-Buenos días señorita Berry. Mi pregunta es la siguiente: ¿Cómo lleva usted eso de la fama?

-Pues dicen que a lo bueno se acostumbra uno pronto, ¿no?_ –rio mirando intensamente a la periodista. _–Pero la verdad es que a esto de la fama cuesta un poco más acostumbrarse. Simplemente lo llevo; me gusta y me disgusta a la vez.

La periodista tomaba nota de la respuesta de la cantante mientras un muchacho ya estaba pidiendo poder ser el siguiente.

-El próximo en preguntar es el muchacho de la camisa fucsia. Adelante _–señaló la latina al muchacho al que daba la palabra._

-Gracias. Yo voy a ser un poco más específico ya que, después de ver la actuación que realizó anoche, mis lectores se preguntarán si realmente Rachel Berry se come el mundo tal y como así quiere hacernos ver.

-Tanto como comerme el mundo, pues no sé… _-sonrió al muchacho._ ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Yo diría que Rachel Berry es una persona que arrasa allá por dónde pasa.

-En ese caso he de decir que me gusta arrasar, me gusta ser un fenómeno de masas… Creo que si no me he comido ya el mundo, poco me faltará para hacerlo -_volvió a reír._

-Buena respuesta. Gracias.

Rachel volvía su mirada hacia su representante, que ya buscaba entre el personal quién sería el siguiente en preguntar.

-La muchacha de jersey gris, por favor.

-Buenos días Rachel. ¿Qué supone para usted enfrentarse al directo?

-Para mí, el directo es el lugar en el que me encuentro por fin cara a cara con la gente que me ha seguido y que hace la apuesta de pagar su entrada y verme. Es mi forma de dar las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí. Cuando te enfrentas al directo no hay trampa ni cartón y es una responsabilidad enorme. Al fin y al cabo, es mi lugar.

-¿Qué paso en la actuación de anoche?

-Solo una pregunta por medio, por favor_ –Santana interrumpió_.

-Contestaré a la señorita y que sirva esta contestación para todos. Lo que pasó anoche en el escenario fue un fallo técnico de la producción; una cosa totalmente ajena a mí o a algún integrante de mi banda…pero como bien saben, en un riguroso directo no se puede camuflar nada. En un principio pensamos que sólo había sido un problema de monitores, y que era a nivel nuestro nada más, pero anoche viendo la actuación pude comprobar que había afectado a todo el sonido de la puesta en escena. Lo sentimos mucho.

-El chico de gafas y chaleco beige, por favor… _-Santana cedió la palabra a otro muchacho._

-Señorita Berry, el espectáculo que presenta en esta gira supone un cambio en muchos aspectos.

-Sí, sobre todo en cuanto a la estética, ya que hemos enfatizado la parte del espectáculo a diferencia de la gira del año pasado. Este nuevo formato permitirá que en sitios grandes la gente pueda saltar, bailar y olvidarse un poco de los problemas, algo que también se merecen.

-Gracias, los lectores de "Backstage" quedarán muy satisfechos con esta agradable noticia.

-Gracias a vosotros _–Rachel sonrió nuevamente_.

-La chica de gafas, la de _Marie Claire_.

-Señorita Berry, buenos días. Yo tengo dos preguntas muy cortas. La primera: ¿Come usted antes de sus shows?

-No, siempre suelo comer después.

-Y la segunda: ¿Cómo lleva el hecho de viajar tanto?

-Lo llevo mal porque no me gusta mucho volar, pero tengo que hacerlo y ya estoy más que acostumbrada a ello.

Santana volvía a buscar entre los presentes las manos alzadas y dio la palabra a un hombre trajeado, y con corbata, que portaba una grabadora entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo más importante que ha aprendido de la música?

-Que es infinita; la música es mucho más que sacar un disco o grabar un videoclip… Es vida, es todo. No sé si me entiende…

-Claro que la entiendo… ¿Cómo se ve usted dentro de diez años?

-Espero que dentro de diez años pueda seguir cantando y viviendo de la música porque es lo que realmente me apasiona. Pero… por el momento prefiero vivir el presente, centrarme en mi carrera ahora y no pensar en qué me deparará el futuro.

-El chico de la "_Rolling Stone_" será el siguiente _–Santana volvía a ceder la palabra._

-Gracias. Tras el escándalo que se ha levantado después de su última portada en nuestra revista: ¿Es Rachel Berry una chica liberal?

-No entiendo muy bien su pregunta. ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

-¿Alguna vez ha tenido relaciones con mujeres?

-Lo siento, esa pregunta está fuera de lugar _–fue Santana la que interrumpió._ Como ya sabe, nada de preguntas personales.

-Tranquila San, voy a contestarle al chico. Mire, me considero una persona bastante liberal y así seguiré siéndolo. Usted no puede cuestionar con quién me acuesto o dejo de hacerlo porque no creo que eso sea de interés público, musicalmente hablando claro. Y de más está decir que mi chico, Brody Weston, se ofendería si se cuestionara cualquier aspecto de nuestra relación.

-Creo que eso ha contestado con creces lo que usted buscaba –_Santana miró enfurecida al muchacho-_. Por favor, la señora de traje color mango… Usted será la última.

-Gracias. A mis televidentes les encantaría que la señorita Berry pudiese saludarles y que nos dijese qué es lo que espera de su nuevo álbum.

-¿Para qué cadena trabaja? _–se interesó Rachel._

-Somos de la casa, Mtv.

-Ok. ¿Dónde tengo que mirar? ¿A esa cámara? _–la morena señaló al cámara que se situaba junto a la periodista_. Bien… ¡Hola! Soy Rachel Berry y quería enviaros un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte a todos los que estáis viendo Mtv. Mi próximo álbum estará lleno de muchas sorpresas que espero que os guste; eso sí, sin perder la esencia que me trajo hasta aquí _–sonrió a la cámara_. Y muchas gracias también por todo el cariño que me dais, me ayuda a seguir luchando en este mundillo por ofreceros todo lo que os merecéis como fans. Sed felices _–mandó un beso al aire y volvió a sonreír-._

-Bien, hemos terminado.

La latina se levantaba y cogía a su representada por el brazo. Ambas sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta hasta llegar a un descansillo.

-Espero que no nos de problemas la contestación que le has dado al tipo de la _Rolling Stone._

-¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte? ¡Me tienes harta Santana! Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-¿Qué es más importante que esto Rachel? ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué coño es más importante que tu vida laboral?

Santana se giró para mirar fijamente a su amiga. Rachel no pudo decir nada. Y en silencio estuvieron por algunos minutos.

-Mira Rachel, lo siento… Sé que estoy últimamente muy nerviosa pero es que estoy muy agobiada con todo.

-Deberías tomarte un descanso, San.

-Pues yo no lo creo. ¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir sufriendo en la distancia? No, no puedo irme hasta dejar todo completamente atado. Además, Brittany está de gira contigo.

-Santana, no sé cómo decirte esto… Sé que me vas a decir que ya me lo dijiste y me vas a reprochar todo lo que te dé la gana, pero creo que debes saberlo antes de que sea más tarde _–Rachel caminaba por el descansillo nerviosa_.

-¿Qué te ocurre Rachel? _–frunció su ceño asustada._

-Mira esto…

Rachel buscaba entre las fotografías de su teléfono la última que Ashley le había enviado. En ella, Brody se veía besando a un muchacho de pelo moreno y con barba.

-¿Quién te ha enviado esta foto?

-Ashley.

-¡NO! ¿Ashley? Estarás de coña, Rachel… Esta foto no ha podido llegar a manos de esa loca psicópata.

-Pues sí que ha llegado. No tengo ni idea de si la hizo ella, si se la han hecho llegar o qué… Lo que sé es que la tiene y, como ésta, tiene muchas más. Me está chantajeando.

-¡Estamos jodidos! Bfff… A ver, tengo que llamar al agente de Brody y contarle todo esto porque tenemos que parar a esa mocosa entre ambos; yo sola no voy a poder, Rachel.

-Lo sé, sé que es difícil. Me dijo que si me veía con Brody las sacaría a la luz…

-¡Será zorra! ¡Esa niñata me va a oír! Dame su teléfono.

-No, voy a llamar a Brody primero. Él es el primer implicado y tiene que saberlo antes que nadie… Así ya concreto con él para vernos en el aeropuerto.

-Él también tiene la culpa de todo esto… ¿Cómo se le ocurre besar a su novio en un lugar público? ¡Es de locos! Y yo pidiéndote discreción…

-Voy a llamarle, está decidido_-sentenció Rachel_.

Rachel caminó un poco más hasta llegar a la puerta trasera donde la estaba esperando el coche que la llevaría de vuelta al hotel. Una vez dentro del mismo, tecleó el teléfono de Brody.

-¿Rachel?

-Sí, Brody.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?

-Lo siento, olvidé por completo las horas de diferencia que hay entre Los Ángeles y Nueva York…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo malas noticias. ¿Has visto tu correo?

-Mmmm… No, claro que no. Estaba completamente dormido aún.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas a echarle un vistazo y me digas qué te parece.

Rachel escuchó cómo el chico se incorporaba de la cama y caminaba hacia algún lugar cercano. Después, pudo oír una silla chirriar y el pitido que indicaba que el ordenador se estaba encendiendo.

-Se está encendiendo. ¿Ha pasado algo en la gala de los Mtv?

-No, bueno sí… pero ahora lo más importante lo tienes en ese correo que, además, te pediría que abrieses cuanto antes.

-La máquina no va más rápida, Rachel. Ten paciencia.

-¿Paciencia? ¡Por Dios Brody! ¡Te has dejado ver con Dyson en público! No me pidas que tenga paciencia…

-¿Con Dyson en público? Creo que te equivocas.

En ese instante, el chico accedía a su cuenta de correo electrónico y se quedaba completamente paralizado al examinar la foto que Rachel le había adjuntado en su email.

-¿Brody? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí, si… claro que sigo aquí. ¡Joder Berry! ¡Esto no ha podido pasar!

-Pues ha pasado y ha llegado a manos de una loca psicópata que está chantajeándome por esto… No me extrañaría nada que ahora lo intentase contigo.

-¿Quién es esa loca? ¿La conozco?

-Ashley.

-¿Ash? ¿Nuestra Ash?

-Bueno, tan nuestra ya no es…

-Que yo recuerde ha sido la novia que más te ha durado, Rachel. Era ya como parte de la familia.

-Bueno, "era", tú mismo lo acabas de decir.

-En realidad tu agente tenía razón. Esa niñata no podría traernos nada bueno.

-No menciones a Santana que la tengo aquí al lado haciendo muecas y gesticulando que va a cortarte, sin piedad, "tus partes más íntimas".

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Tiene Santana alguna solución?

-Bueno, en realidad lleva un par de días insistiéndome que tenemos que vernos un poco más durante unos meses… Será tan bueno para ti, como para mí…

-¿Y la loca?

-Pues a la loca habrá que callarle un poco la boca. Quizá vaya hasta Lima para intentar hacerla entrar en razón.

-Eso no es buena idea _–espetó la latina pegando su boca hacia el micrófono del teléfono móvil para que así lo escuchase también Brody._

-Dile a Santana que puedo acompañarte, así no pondrá pegas.

-Dice que puede acompañarme, así no tienes por qué preocuparte de la prensa…_-le comentó a su agente._

-Si te acompaña él… vale, pero sólo vais a verla a ella y os volvéis, ¿de acuerdo? E intentad que los paparazzi os vean juntos durante unos días. Que os fotografíen en el aeropuerto nos puede dar juego para una escapada romántica después de estar varios días sin veros juntos.

-De acuerdo, ¿escuchaste Brody?

-Sí, que intentemos llamar la atención sobre la escapada romántica. Captado.

-Y dile a Dyson que se tome unas vacaciones por unas semanas, por favor _–gritó Santana nuevamente._

-Dile a Santana que esté tranquila, lo mandaré de vacaciones con sus padres por ahí. Ciao Rachel y gracias por llamar.

-De nada Brody. Nos vemos a mi vuelta.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera un segundo! ¿A qué hora llega tu vuelo?

-A las 16:30, hora de allí.

-De acuerdo, a esa hora estoy libre. Voy por ti al aeropuerto, ¿vale? Así empezamos ya a movilizar a la prensa.

-Ok, seguro que a Santana le encanta escuchar esto último que me has dicho _–sonrió forzadamente mientras giraba su mirada hacia la latina._

-¿Qué tiene que gustarme?

-Hasta después Brody.

-Ciao Rachel.

La morena detenía la llamada y guardaba su teléfono móvil de nuevo en el bolso. Santana aún seguía con la incertidumbre de saber qué era eso que dijo Brody y que tanto le iba a encantar.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Brody? _–volvió a insistir._

-Nada, que viene a recogerme al aeropuerto.

-¡Eso es cojonudo! ¡Voy a llamar a su representante! Gracias Rach _–sonrió y le besó rápidamente la mejilla._

-De nada, sabía que te iba a gustar la idea.


	10. Preocupaciones

**Preocupaciones**

Rachel caminaba junto a Santana a través de las terminales del aeropuerto; lo hacía con paso lento y nervioso pues sabía que debía comenzar su momento de actuación. Suspiraba una y otra vez, sonreía a su representante y miraba desesperada hacia el final del pasillo: la sala de recogida de equipajes.

Una vez recogido su equipaje, ambas se despidieron y cada una tomó una puerta de salida completamente diferente. Allí, en la puerta por la que la morena cantante se disponía a salir, una avalancha de fotógrafos flasheaban ya a uno de los cantantes masculinos más exitosos del momento.

Sudaba. Rachel sudaba y se detuvo en su camino. No sabía si ésta vez tendría el valor suficiente para camuflarse otra vez y ser una persona que no es. Respiró varias veces, de manera autómata, y continuó con su camino en dirección a la muchedumbre.

-Dejen algo para la verdadera estrella _–sonreía Brody ante las cámaras haciendo alusión a su supuesta novia._

Los fotógrafos seguían disparando frente al joven hasta que Rachel, con un gorro y gafas de sol, hacía acto de presencia en el lugar.

-Señorita Berry, por favor, pose para las cámaras _–uno de los cámaras se aventuró a pedir._

-Lo siento, no estoy en horario laboral _–contestó la muchacha._

-Señor Weston, convenza a la señorita Berry y posen juntos.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada señores. Si ella no quiere, no habrá fotos _–miró a Rachel que se acercaba a besarle mientras se quitaba la gorra y las gafas de sol._

-Está bien, sólo una foto.

Rachel volvió a realizar el acto que más odiaba desde que vivía aquella mentira: besar a Brody. Y lo hacía cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo cada milésima de segundo como una completa tortura.

-Espero que esto sea más que suficiente para sus exclusivas _–espetó la diva mientras volvía a colocarse la gorra y las gafas de sol._

-Muchas gracias por estar siempre atentos. Les espero dentro de un par semanas en el lanzamiento de mi próximo disco. Están invitados _–Brody agradecía y aprovechaba para promocionarse ante la prensa._

Rachel esperaba a que el chico terminase de hablar con la prensa para emprender camino a su supuesto "nidito de amor". Le cogió una mano y dejó que el muchacho fuese quien cargase su maleta con la mano que tenía libre.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más hacía la puerta hasta llegar al lugar en el que Brody había estacionado su coche. Abrió el maletero, depositó el equipaje de la chica y abrió la puerta para que ésta se adentrase en el interior del automóvil.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal el viaje? _–preguntó Brody mientras arrancaba su coche._

-Ya ves, muy "movidito".

-De eso me di cuenta. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Si había algo más que Rachel odiaba de aquél chico, eso era su risa. A veces se tornaba un tanto falsa y, otras, un tanto burlona. No le gustaba en absoluto que el muchacho tomase en gracia todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese instante por su culpa.

-No sé qué hay de gracioso en todo esto.

-Venga, Rachel, no seas tan seca. A veces pienso que tu personalidad es totalmente bipolar.

-No me apetece reírme y, además, no me hace gracia.

-Podrías poner un poquito más de tu parte; algún día nos van a descubrir como sigas con esa actitud. De verdad, te di la oportunidad más grande que te han dado en este mundillo y tú me lo pagas siempre con malas caras.

-Si quieres que sonría tendrías que, al menos, tenerme un poco contenta.

-¿Qué más quieres que haga?

-Ay, por favor, Brody… Se supone que soy tu novia, tu pareja… Tú tampoco te lo curras tanto como crees.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-¿Enserio? ¿Me preguntas qué me pasa? ¡Qué cojones se te pasó a ti por la cabeza cuando besaste a Dyson en público! ¿Querías joderme o qué? Justo cuando se empiezan a rumorear cosas sobre mí; justo cuando me encuentro en plena pre-producción del nuevo disco…

-Rachel…

-Ni Rachel, ni hostias.

-¡Hey! No te enfades, ¿vale? Ha sido un completo descuido.

-¿Descuido? ¿Eso es lo que es para ti? Brody, no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte juntos. Yo ni tan siquiera quiero volver a verme contigo, pero es obvio que tendremos que aguantar un poco más si no queremos caer en picado. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas? Si tú te hundes, yo voy detrás.

-Bueno, siempre puedes quedar como la cornuda y la desconsolada _–rio._

-No lo tomes a risa, por favor.

-No lo hago, créeme. ¿Dónde vamos ahora? ¿A tu casa?

-Creo que sería mejor ir a tu piso.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, claro… Aunque tenga que salir de ahí en mitad de la noche.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la casa de Brody, en pleno centro de Los Ángeles. El muchacho metió el coche en su garaje privado e invitó a la chica a entrar en el ascensor mientras él recogía el equipaje.

-Por fin en casa.

-Habla por ti…

-Venga, Rachel, sabes que mi casa es tu casa.

-Hola cielo, ¿qué tal te ha ido con… _-Dyson aparecía en el salón y se percataba de la presencia de la morena._

-Ella. ¿Qué hace ella en casa? _–gritó como una loca mientras señalaba con el dedo a Rachel._

-Cielo, ya te expliqué que estos días va a estar por aquí… _-Brody intentaba explicarse._

-Ya, por eso quieres que me vaya a Acapulco de vacaciones con mis padres. Por eso me mandas a la otra punta del globo terráqueo _–dramatizó._

-No, cariño. Tienes que tomarte esas vacaciones mientras yo realizo mi promoción del disco; así no te sentirás solo en casa. Y ella… pues ella tiene que verse un par de veces más conmigo de cara a la prensa o…

-¿O qué?

Rachel, en ese momento, giraba la cabeza de un interlocutor a otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratase. Muda, inquieta y muy curiosa por saber más, se quedó ahí observando la escena.

-O puede que no nos podamos ver en mucho tiempo. Una loca psicópata está chantajeando a Rachel porque nos ha hecho una foto besándonos en público o algo así. Y bueno… ya sabes que no es un buen momento para salir del armario así que tendremos que poner remedio a todo esto _–hizo un gesto con su dedo índice que marcaba uno a uno a los tres ocupantes del habitáculo._

-Nunca es un buen momento para salir del armario, para mostrarte tal y como eres. El mundo se está perdiendo una parte de ti importantísima. De cantante gay ganarías mucho más, que lo sepas. Mira Ricky Martin… Apenas soltó ser homosexual y vendió un trillón de discos.

-No seas dramática _–Brody se acercó a su chico para tranquilizarlo._

-Ejem… Sigo aquí _–Rachel se hizo notar en cuanto la escena empezó a tornarse un poco más íntima._

-Perdona Rachel, ya sabes que Dyson es muy dramático.

-En realidad tiene razón, Ricky Martin ganó mucho más siendo gay _–dirigió su sonrisa a Dyson._

-Ahora me caes mucho mejor, Rachel _–Dyson comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina_.

-Dejaros de tonterías. Rachel, puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados. Allí tienes todo lo que puedas necesitar. Acomódate y hablamos tranquilamente sobre ese viaje a Lima.

-¿Os vais a Ohio? ¿Qué demonios tiene que hacer mi novio en Ohio? _–Dyson volvía a hacer acto de presencia tras escuchar los comentarios de Brody._

-Dyson, la cena. Rachel…

-Sí, voy a ponerme cómoda y vuelvo.

-Bien, todo el mundo ya sabe qué tiene que hacer.

Rachel cogió su maleta y la transportó hasta la habitación de invitados; una habitación más que conocida para ella, pues había pasado allí la mayor parte de su "romance" con Brody. Al entrar, podía observarse una cama japonesa a ras de suelo, vestida con unas sábanas negras y blancas que armonizaban con el estilo zen de la casa. A la izquierda, una pequeña cómoda con unos estantes que soportaban las toallas y sábanas de aquella habitación. A ambos lados de la cama, unas pequeñas mesitas de noche a juego con la cama.

-Bien, voy a ver que tengo por aquí para ponerme cómoda…

Rachel se acercó hasta el armario de la habitación donde Brody se había encargado de dejarle algunas prendas de ropa para sus continuas visitas a aquella casa. El chico siempre había puesto empeño en hacer las cosas mucho más fáciles para la pequeña morena. Esta vez, y puesto que no tenía pensamientos de salir a la calle, se vistió con unos pantalones grises de deporte, una camiseta muy básica de color blanca y una sudadera de los Ángeles Lakers, esto último propiedad de Brody.

-¿Todo bien por aquí? ¿Te falta algo?

-No, gracias Brody. ¿Te importa? _–preguntó señalándose la sudadera que le había cogido prestada._

-No, claro que no. Toma de esa parte del armario lo que necesites; ya sabes que lo dejé ahí para ti.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.

-Menos mal que ya estás de mejor humor… ¿Qué te pasa realmente?

El muchacho se adentró en la habitación y tomó asiento en la parte baja de la cama, obligando a Rachel a que lo imitase.

-Hay una chica.

-¿De verdad? ¡Pues me alegro un montón, Rachel! Ya era hora.

-No, está pero no está… No sé si debería ni siquiera pensar en ello.

-Cuéntame. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Es guapa? ¿Rubia? ¿Alta? ¿Ojos azules?

-Por partes Brody _–sonrió. _A ver… es rubia, un poquito más alta que yo… Tiene unos ojos verdes preciosos y es bastante guapa.

-¿Y dónde se escondía dicha preciosidad que no la encontraste antes?

-Pues es una fan.

-¿Otra fan? ¡Dios Rachel! Deberías haber aprendido la lección con eso ya… Ya sabes que no es buena idea, ¿no? ¿Santana no dice nada al respecto?

-Santana odia todo al respecto, ya lo sabes. Y sé que no es buena idea, por eso ya está zanjado. De hecho, nunca más lo volveré a ver.

-¿La conociste en el viaje a Nueva York?

-Sí.

-Bueno, entonces será complicado coincidir con ella.

-Eso parece…

-Es lo mejor y lo sabes.

-Ya lo sé, Brody. Pero es que no puedo sacármela de mi cabeza. Sus labios son tan… saben tan bien… _-suspiró._

-Espera, espera… ¿Dices que has besado a la chica?

-Eso te estoy diciendo.

-¡Pero Rachel! Dijiste que nunca más volverías a liarte con una tía si no había un futuro certero por delante… Dijiste que abandonarías esa locura de llevar a tantas para adelante.

-Lo sé. Sé que lo dije, pero ella es diferente.

-¿Y qué edad tiene?

-Pues no sé, pero parece ser jovencita. Quizá unos… ¿cuatro años menos que yo? _–espetó dudosa._

-Unos cuatro años menos que tú o… ¿alguno más?

-Pues no lo sé Brody. No lo sé.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Ahora lo importante es centrarte en el nuevo álbum y en seguir adelante con tu carrera.

-Está claro que tengo que centrarme en eso, pero eso no quita que siga dándole vueltas a mi cabeza…

-Pues esa cabecita tuya tiene que dejar de dar tantas vueltas y de volver a la realidad. ¿Qué hay del viaje a Lima?

-Tendré que hacerlo cuanto antes.

-¿Que tendrás? Le prometí a Santana que iría contigo.

-No tienes que venir si no quieres. Ya me las apaño yo sola.

-No, Rachel. Yo te he metido en este lío y soy quien te tiene que ayudar a salir de él.

-Está bien, como quieras. Yo había pensado en ir dentro de un par de días; tengo un hueco en mi agenda. ¿Cómo lo tienes tú?

-Estoy un poco más ajetreado, pero suspenderé lo que tenga previsto para ese día y los dos próximos. ¿Crees que nos dará tiempo?

-Espero, por nuestro bien, poder arreglarlo en menos de un par de horas.

-¿Y el resto del tiempo? _–cuestionó el chico._

-El resto del tiempo, tú y yo tendremos que hacer algo relacionado con nuestra "escapada amorosa" _–entrecomilló con sus dedos esto último_.

-¿Hay algo interesante para hacer allí?

-Pues no mucho. Sólo he ido unas cuantas veces para ver a Ashley, pero no he salido de su casa… Ya sabes, por si me reconocían o las masas de fans no me dejaban pasar el tiempo de una manera más relajada.

-Podríamos alquilar una casita y así pasar más desapercibidos, ¿no?

-No. En realidad estaba pensando en reservar habitación en un hotel con spa que hay en una ciudad de al lado…

-Ok, lo que tú digas estará bien.

-Pues yo me encargo de las reservas y tú de quitarte los compromisos de agenda. Gracias Brody, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

-Ven aquí pequeña gruñona… Ven y dame un abrazo.


	11. ¿Dónde está el teléfono?

**¿Dónde está el teléfono?**

-Quinn, por favor, no te lo voy a volver a repetir. Baja a cenar_–gritó la señora Fabray._

La adolescente hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su madre y prosiguió leyendo el libro que hacía unos tres días comenzó a leer por aburrimiento. Nada de teléfonos móviles. Nada de conexión a Internet. Nada de revistas. Y, por supuesto, nada de esa estúpida música que solía escuchar.

-Quinn_–el señor Fabray golpeó fuertemente la puerta. _–Quinn, hija, no hagas enfadar a tu madre.

-¡Que se vaya al cuerno papá!

-Hija, no seas maleducada. Al menos ábreme la puerta.

La chica se quedó pensativa por unos instantes hasta que recapacitó y decidió escuchar aquello que tenía que decirle su padre.

-Pasa_–le invitó a la vez que abría la puerta._ Perdona el desorden, Shelby no ha podido entrar en toda la semana.

-Quinn, tienes que salir. No puedes quedarte en la habitación encerrada de por vida.

-No pienso salir de aquí.

-¿Por qué hija?_–se acomodó en los pies de la cama, junto a la chica._

-Pues porque no me apetece.

-A ver, tienes que comprender que nos molestásemos por cómo te estás comportando últimamente. Esa amiga tuya… ¿Kitty?

-¿Qué pasa ahora con Kit?_–alzó la voz mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás en la cama._

-Hija… no me levantes la voz. Esa amiga tuya, la tal Kit, no es muy buena compañía. Está un poco descentrada y va muy mal en los estudios. Tu madre y yo creemos que es mejor que busques otros amigos.

-Ya, como si eso fuese tan fácil_–resopló._

-Lo que quiero decirte es que, desde que has hecho buena amistad con esa chica, no te ha traído nada bueno. ¿No te das cuenta? La escapada, el gasto innecesario de dinero, las salidas, la locura por la chica esa que canta… Sin olvidarme del tabaco, que aunque te escondas sé que lo haces.

-Yo no fumo.

-¿De veras? ¿Y si busco en los bolsillos de tu mochila? Podría hacerlo ahora mismo…_-dijo esto último medio incorporándose de la cama._

-¡No!_–Quinn evitó que su padre terminase de levantarse propinándole un tirón en el brazo._

-No somos tontos, Quinn. Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti y éste castigo está muy bien merecido.

-Tú, como siempre, apoyando al ogro en sus decisiones.

-¡No llames así a tu madre!

-Mamá seguro que está disfrutando de verme encerrada en casa.

-Ninguno de los dos queremos que lo pases mal, pero tampoco queremos que sigas mintiéndonos. ¿En qué estabas pensando al irte a Nueva York? ¡Sin avisar, Quinn! Escapándote… Dejando a Shelby en un sin vivir. Y no hablemos de tu madre…

-Si ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que me había marchado. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardó? ¿Horas? ¿Días?

-Y para colmo, no se os ocurre otra cosa que aceptar una entrevista para televisión. ¡En qué cabeza cabe hija! Ya que te escapas, sé un poco más inteligente… Aunque he de decir, que me gustó verte al otro lado de las cámaras. Te veías increíblemente guapa.

-Ya… al grano papá.

-Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías bajar a cenar? Tu madre se marcha a primera hora de la mañana y quiere despedirse de la familia.

-¿No tiene suficiente con despedirse del gato?

-No tenemos gato_–Russell frunció el ceño._

-Era una frase hecha, papá_–sonrió y golpeó el hombro de su padre._

-Venga cariño, baja con nosotros. Hazlo por mí.

-Vale, pero una cena rápida y me vuelvo a la cama.

Y en esa misma cama se encontraba un par de horas más tarde. Otra vez abrió el libro por donde lo había dejado y siguió su lectura. En realidad, ese libro podría haberlo devorado en tan solo una noche pero, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que cada vez que quería reenganchar la lectura, tenía que comenzar desde el principio. Lo hacía sin darse cuenta. La culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando era ELLA. Cómo olvidar aquél beso. Cómo olvidar esos días tan maravillosos que había pasado en Nueva York. Cómo olvidarla…

-¿Quinn?

-¡Hey, Kit! ¿Qué tal estás?_–preguntó la rubia._

-¿Quinn? ¿Te han devuelto ya el teléfono móvil?

-Sí y no. Sí a lo primero y no a lo segundo_–rio._

-¿Entonces…

-Sólo he tenido que llamarme desde el fijo y pude encontrarlo. ¡Gracias a Dios aún le quedaba batería y vibró en uno de los botes de la cocina!

-¡Qué crack tía!_–rio ella también._

-Bueno, a lo que iba… ¿novedades?

-¿Novedades? ¡Pero si ya te he contado todo en el insti!

-Cotilleos de los grupos de Facebook, de Twitter… ¡Dime algo, por favor!

-Pues quizá sea mejor que no veas fotos ni nada relacionado con ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Bueno… quizá desde que la vimos ha vuelto con su "novio". Ya sabes, las típicas salidas de compras con el carrito, las típicas salidas a partidos de basket…

-¿Y ahora?

-Pues ahora, sinceramente, no tengo ni puta idea de dónde para. Hace unos días que se rumoreaba que se iba de viaje romántico o algo así… Quizá pronto suba alguna fotografía a Twitter o Instagram.

-Estate atenta a todo lo que pase y me vas haciendo un informe detallado por Whatsapp siempre que puedas. Cuando vuelva a enganchar la línea lo leeré, ¿vale?

-¿Te vas ya?

-No quiero abusar de la confianza. Mejor un poquito al día que nada.

-Vale. Que pases buen fin de semana.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Ciao Quinn.

-Ciao. ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! Mi madre sale de casa temprano… quizá pueda escaparme mañana un rato y así nos vemos y eso.

-Puedes venir a mi casa, si quieres. Así no corres el riesgo de que nadie te vea.

-¡Me parece perfecto! ¡Gracias Kit! Eres la mejor amiga que uno puede tener.

-Gracias a ti rubita. Un besazo y descansa.

-Besos.

Quinn colgó el aparato y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche para que se terminase de cargar un poco más. El plan era sencillo: cargarlo de batería y volver a dejarlo en su sitio cuando sus padres se fuesen a dormir.

-¡Quinn! ¡Quinn despierta!

-¿Qué…?_–se incorporó rápidamente de la cama debido al susto que se había llevado al escuchar los gritos de su hermano._

-¡Quinn! Mamá ha ido a buscar tu teléfono y no estaba en su sitio…

-¿Qué dices enano?

-Que mamá no encuentra tu teléfono y viene para acá.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No puede pillarme!_–agarró a su hermano de los hombros y lo zarandeó._

-Por eso vine. Dámelo.

-No, Sam. No puedes echarte la culpa de algo que yo misma maquiné.

-Tranquila, mientras ella está buscando por tu habitación, porque pensará que lo tienes escondido… yo lo dejo en cualquier otro sitio y le hago creer que se había equivocado de bote al mirar.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Claro, por eso vine cuando la escuché gritar.

-Ok, ten. Cuídalo, por favor… Y déjalo en el bote que estaba justo detrás a ver qué pasa…

-¡Suerte hermana!

-¡Gracias enano!_–revoloteó el pelo de su hermano y le dejó un beso tierno en la cabeza._

El chico salió corriendo esquivando el trayecto que su madre estaba realizando, en ese momento, para llegar hasta la habitación de Quinn. La rubia, sin embargo, volvió a su posición en la cama y se hizo la dormida.

En unos pocos minutos, Judy ya se situaba tras la puerta. Comenzó abriéndola lentamente para no hacer ruido. Miró a su hija, que estaba completamente dormida, y accedió al cuarto dando pequeños pasos insonoros.

-¿Quién es?_–Quinn preguntó disimulando._

-¿Quinn? ¿Estás despierta hija?

-Ahora sí. ¿Qué quieres a estas horas?

-Sólo venía a despedirme de ti.

-¿Para eso me despiertas?

-Hija, de verdad, no se puede ser cariñosa contigo. Ojalá fueses como tu hermano.

-Mi hermano es pequeño para darse cuenta de las cosas. Tiempo al tiempo.

-No lo digas ni en broma.

-Mamá, ¿qué quieres realmente? ¿Se puede saber para qué has venido a mi habitación a estas horas? Tú nunca vienes a despedirte.

-Está bien, tú ganas. ¿Dónde está el teléfono móvil?

-¿El móvil? ¡Lo tienes tú! ¡Me lo quitaste!

-Ha desaparecido. ¿Dónde está?

-Yo no lo tengo, mamá.

-¿Seguro?

-Tan seguro como que estoy despierta.

-Sólo lo volveré a repetir una vez más. ¿Dónde está el teléfono, Quinn?

-Ya te he dicho que no lo tengo.

Judy se acercó rápidamente hacia la cama y pegó un tirón a las sábanas que cubrían a la adolescente. El siguiente paso fue mirar bajo la almohada y por encima de la mesita de noche. El tercer movimiento fue claro: pegó un bofetón a su hija en la cara.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces gilipollas?_–se llevó la mano a su rostro malherido y se incorporó._

-Dame el teléfono, Quinn. No te lo voy a volver a repetir. Sé que lo tienes.

-No lo tengo.

-Dámelo o…

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a volver a golpear? Venga, sigue. Total… no te importo una mierda.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con quererte o no. Esto trata de tu teléfono desaparecido.

-Pues yo no sé nada sobre eso… Ve a preguntarle a otro.

-Muy bien. Tú lo has querido.

Judy siguió el registro de la habitación. No le faltó cajón en el que mirar, ni armario que abrir. Repasó cada centímetro de aquel lugar tan solo para demostrar que ella era la que tenía la razón. Por último, cogió la mochila de Quinn y tiró sobre el suelo todo lo que llevaba en su interior.

-¡BASTA! ¡Le diré a papá lo que estás haciendo! ¡Todo esto es muy injusto!

-Papá no se despertará, si no ya habría venido a defender a su cachorrito indefenso.

-Él al menos me quiere.

-Él te quiere demasiado. Toda la culpa de esto la tiene él por haberte mimado.

La señora Fabray seguía buscando entre los objetos personales de su hija hasta que se cansó.

-Muy bien, ya te has reído lo suficiente de mí. Dame el puto teléfono.

-Ya te dije que NO-LO-TEN-GO_–gritó la chica acentuando cada sílaba de las palabras que decía._–¡VETE! ¡No quiero verte!_–se acercó a la puerta para obligar a su madre a abandonar el lugar._

-Ésta es mi casa y hago lo que me da la gana. ¿ME OYES? Si me da la gana puedo romper esto…

Judy se acercó llena de ira hacia la pared de la habitación y comenzó a arrancar un poster que su hija tenía de Rachel Berry.

-Y esto otro…

Repitió el acto para arrancar los tres o cuatro que le precedían al anterior.

-Y todo esto…

Tiró por el suelo todo lo que veía a su paso.

-¡PARA! ¡ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA! ¡PAPÁÁÁÁ!

-No seas cobarde. Sé una mujer y enfréntate a mí; no te refugies en tu padre.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo. ¡Papá, por favor! ¡Ven!

Una luz se prendió en el pasillo y San comenzó a correr en busca de su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa Quinn?

-¡Sam! ¡Vete! ¡No entres!_–espetó rompiendo a llorar._

-No Quinn, dime qué pasa… ¿Por qué está mamá rompiendo todas tus cosas?

-Está completamente loca… Avisa a papá, por favor.

-Voy.

El niño salía en dirección a la habitación de sus padres gritando para que Russell pudiese escucharlo mucho antes de llegar, pero no surgió ningún efecto pues el señor Fabray acostumbraba a dormir con unos tapones para poder descansar mejor.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá, por favor!

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-¡Es mamá! ¡Está completamente loca!

-¿Qué dices? Tu madre estará a punto de marcharse…

-No, mamá está en la habitación de la hermana rompiendo toooodas sus cosas y gritando como una loca.

-¿QUÉ?

No le faltó tiempo al señor Fabray para incorporarse y salir corriendo hacia la habitación de su hija. Una vez recorrido el pasillo a gran velocidad, pudo comprobar que todo lo que había dicho su hijo era verdad.

-Pero… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Judy! ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Quinn se abrazó a su padre rápidamente y Judy solo pudo volverse hacia ellos para llorar.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Qué coño te pasa?

-La culpa es de ella_–señalaba a Quinn mientras lloraba desconsolada._

-¿Mia? ¡Has sido tú la que has entrado a mi cuarto armando este escándalo!_–se soltaba de su padre para señalar con el dedo a su madre de forma amenazadora._

-¡Mentira! Comenzaste tú llevándote el teléfono móvil y sabes que estás castigada.

-Venga… sé valiente y dile a papá todo lo que me has dicho antes… Venga… ¿Ahora qué? ¿Quién es la cobarde?

El señor Fabray que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo decidió intervenir en la discusión.

-Vale ya. Y lo digo por las dos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas asintieron. Quinn con mucha más gana que Judy, por supuesto.

-Quinn, si es verdad que tienes ese teléfono te ruego que lo devuelvas. Como bien dice tu madre, sabes que estás castigada…

-No lo tengo papá, te lo juro. Además, ella ya se ha encargado de buscar en cada rincón de esta habitación.

-¿Es eso cierto Judy?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué le echas la culpa a la niña? ¡Igual se te ha olvidado dónde lo has escondido!

-Esas cosas no se olvidan, Russell…

-Ejem…_-Sam interrumpía a su manera con el teléfono de su hermana en la mano._

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-El teléfono de Quinn está aquí. Siempre ha estado en el lugar donde estaba escondido mamá; se ve que no has mirado bien al buscarlo.

La mirada matadora, que la señora Fabray clavó sobre su hijo, habló por si sola.

-Judy, ya has escuchado al niño. El teléfono estaba en su sitio en todo momento.

-¡Mentira! ¡Lo ha colocado ella mientras yo buscaba y…!

-¿Yooo? Pero cómo voy a poner el teléfono en su sitio si estaba aquí discutiendo contigo y, por cierto papá, que sepas que me ha abofeteado la cara.

-¡Judy!

-Russell… No todo es como parece…

-Judy, por favor… Vete y deja a la niña en paz. Por favor, te lo suplico.

-Tú siempre sobreprotegiéndola.

-No, será mejor que cojas tus cosas y te marches ya. Se te va a hacer tarde y perderás el vuelo.

-Está bien.

La señora Fabray abandonaba la habitación cabizbaja, secando las últimas lágrimas del llanto que ya cesaba con los pasos. Al otro lado de la puerta, el señor Fabray abrazaba a sus hijos, protegiéndolos, aunque fuese por unos segundos, entre sus brazos.

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Perdón por la demora...

Feliz fin de semana!


	12. Impedimentos

**Impedimentos**

Al día siguiente de marchase la señora Fabray, Quinn se había levantado un poco más contenta que de costumbre. El motivo de aquella felicidad podría ser un nuevo infierno en casa si sus padres la descubrieran, pero ésta vez pudo aprovecharse del hecho de que su madre no se encontraba allí por unos días.

-Papá, buenos días _–saludaba al señor Fabray mientras se servía un vaso de zumo._

-¿Qué tal has dormido, hija? ¿Has podido descansar? _–Russell levantaba la vista del periódico para interesarse por su pequeña._

-Bueno, podría haber dormido mejor…

-Lo siento, sabes que tu madre se pone muy alterada cuando no controla las cosas.

-Está loca, que no es lo mismo. ¿Habías pensado en llevarla a un psicólogo?

-Hija… no empieces otra vez con el tema…

-Está bien, no volveré a sacar el tema. ¿Dónde está Shelby?

-Ha salido a hacer unas compras que hacían falta.

-¿Y cuándo volverá?

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas sobre Shelby? ¿Ocurre algo?

-No… Nada… Es que me prometió que me llevaría a casa de una compañera para hacer un trabajo.

-¿A casa de Kitty? _–frunció el ceño preocupado._

-No, voy a casa de Mercedes Jones. Es una compañera de las clases de español.

-Si quieres te acerco yo; igual me pilla de camino… ¿Dónde vive esa tal Jones?

-Vive justo al otro lado de la ciudad, en la parte Oeste. De todas formas no hace falta, puedo ir caminando o en autobús.

-Si Shelby no llega a tiempo, te llevaré yo y así conozco a esa muchacha.

Unos instantes más tarde, el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar. Ambos seguían inmersos en sus desayunos, tanto que no volvieron a cruzar una palabra. El inesperado sonido de la puerta los hizo volver a la realidad.

-Sam, ¿puedes abrir? _–gritó Russell._

-Ya voy yo, papá.

Quinn se acercaba hacia la puerta con rapidez, pues el timbre no dejaba de sonar una y otra vez. Al parecer, la otra persona que estaba tras la puerta se sentía impaciente.

-¿Mercedes? _–se extrañó al abrir la puerta._

-¡Quinn! ¿Todavía estás así? _–preguntó al comprobar que la chica aún se encontraba desayunando._-No vamos a llegar a tiempo.

-Shhh, no lo digas muy alto. Se supone que tú y yo vamos a hacer un trabajo de español.

-¿Qué? Pero si ni siquiera nos mandan trabajos para esa asignatura.

Quinn cogió a su compañera por el brazo y la invitó a pasar, arrinconándola en una esquina del salón.

-Ni se te ocurra mencionar nada que esté fuera del plan, ¿entendido? Si mi padre se entera, no hay escapada y, por lo tanto, no hay firma. ¿Ok?

-Vale, vale… tranquila hermana.

-¡Quinn! ¿Quién es? _–gritó su padre desde la cocina._

-Papá, es Mercedes. Ha venido a buscarme.

-Dile que venga, quiero conocerla.

Quinn lanzó una mirada casi matadora a la chica para que entendiese que tenía que actuar con total discreción y así lo hizo mientras ambas caminaban hacia la cocina.

-Hola señor Fabray. Es un placer conocerle.

-El placer es mío _–se levantó y tendió la mano a la chica. _–Puedes llamarme Russell.

-Está bien, como usted quiera.

-¡Por favor! No me trate de usted que me hace mucho más viejo de lo que soy _–rio simpático._

-Bueno, papá. Nos tenemos que ir; su padre nos está esperando en el coche.

-Bueno, no os entretengo más. Mercedes, dile a tu padre que estaré encantado de conocerle en otro momento. Y discúlpame por no invitarle en este momento, pero yo también tengo que salir.

-No se preocupe señor Fabray, digo Russell, le diré que tienen que quedar en otro momento para conocerse.

-Muy bien chica, buen trabajo y olé _–Russell hizo un gesto con sus brazos intentando imitar un paso flamenco pero que tan sólo se quedó en eso, un gracioso gesto._

-Papá, por favor…

Quinn agarró a Mercedes del brazo y la acompañó nuevamente hasta la puerta. Cogió su bolso, que tenía preparado sobre el sofá, y miró en el interior.

-Bien, está todo listo.

-¿Y el regalo?

-¡Se me olvidó por completo!

-Kitty nos va a matar…

-Yo creo que a Kitty le va a dar un poco igual. Vámonos antes de que sea más tarde. Adiós papá –_gritó desde la puerta para después cerrarla._

Las chicas comenzaron a correr hacia el coche donde estaba esperando el padre de Mercedes. Él sería quien las llevaría hasta la casa de Kitty, que ya esperaba impaciente en el porche de la misma.

-¡Chicas! ¡Por fin! ¡Creí que no llegabais nunca! _–Kitty saludaba a las chicas con su ya acostumbrado carácter dramático. _

-¡Kit, no ha sido para tanto…! _–Quinn le quitaba el dramatismo a la escena en tan solo unos segundos._

-Mi padre dice que nos acerca hasta la estación, ¿qué os parece?

-De puta madre Mercedes -_espetó Kitty a la vez que Quinn asentía_ _con su cabeza._

-Perfecto, nos espera.

Quinn y Mercedes se subieron nuevamente al coche. Kitty, un tanto rezagada, miraba en su bolso una y otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa Kit? _–gritó Quinn desde la ventanilla trasera del coche._

-Creo que me dejo el CD… ¡Dónde coño lo habré puesto!_ –dijo esto último para sí misma mientras seguía revolviendo todo lo que llevaba en el interior del bolso._

-Kit, no te preocupes. Te compraré uno al llegar. ¡VAMOS!

-En ese caso…

Kitty salía disparada hacia el coche y entró en él por la parte trasera opuesta a la que ya ocupaba Quinn. Las tres chicas se miraban nerviosas por el momento que iban a vivir horas más tarde.

-Kit, ¿has hablado con Ryder?

-Por supuesto, me dijo que estuviésemos allí lo antes posible. Si no, va a ser un caos para poder verla.

-Mercedes, tú has dicho que habías quedado allí con alguien, ¿no? _–volvía a cuestionar Quinn, pero ésta vez a su otra amiga._

-Sí, he quedado con una pareja de chicos que conocí por el foro. Son muy majos, ya lo veréis.

-¿De dónde son? _–se interesaba Kitty._

-Ellos son de Nueva York.

-¿Y vienen a esta firma?_-preguntó Quinn._

-Por lo visto la están siguiendo por todos los estados que les quedan cercanos.

-Mercedes, ya hemos llegado _–interrumpió el padre de la muchacha_. -Tened mucho cuidado y si a la vuelta no encontráis autobuses, me llamáis y voy a buscaros, ¿vale?

-Gracias papá _–agradeció Mercedes besando a su padre en la mejilla._

-Gracias Peter _–Kitty se sumaba al beso acercándose como podía por la parte central que quedaba libre entre los asientos delanteros._

Quinn, que ya había salido del vehículo, sonrió más tímidamente y se acercó a la ventanilla donde se encontraba situado el padre de Mercedes.

-Gracias señor Jones.

-No hay de qué muchachas. ¡Ahora corred o se os hará tarde!

Las tres se miraron y fue Quinn quien tuvo el reflejo de mirar su reloj. Marcaba exactamente las 11:53 horas de la mañana y debían darse prisa si no querían perder el autobús de las 12:00.

-Chicas, vamos.

Quinn no pudo contenerse y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la taquilla donde tenían que comprar los billetes del autobús. Primer impedimento de la mañana: demasiada cola para comprar billetes.

-¡Joder chicas! ¡Lo sabía! Es sábado y mucha gente coge éste autobús para ir al centro comercial _–Kitty se tornaba nuevamente dramática._

-Tranquilicémonos, por favor. Mercedes, ponte en la cola. Kitty, acompáñala.

-¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? _–preguntó la otra rubia muy interesada._

-Voy a intentar sacar los tickets por Internet. Si me aceptan la tarjeta de crédito podemos pasar por la caja rápida y ya está.

-Buena idea hermana.

Quinn no podía cargar la página de la compañía debido a su mala señal de Internet, así que se arrimó al puesto de información y allí se posó durante unos minutos para comprobar si había alguna señal Wi-fi. Había, pero estaba restringida; un nuevo impedimento que sumar a la lista.

-Por favor, ¿podrían facilitarme la clave de acceso a la red Wi-fi? _–preguntó a una chica del puesto de información._

-Lo siento, chica. No te podemos facilitar esos datos porque es una red privada de la estación de autobuses. Quizá en la cafetería tengas más suerte; allí hay Wi-fi gratis _–sonrió la chica muy amable_.

-Gracias.

Quinn se movía en dirección a la cafetería y su amiga Kitty se percataba de ello. Con gestos intentaron intercambiar palabras que no llegaban a ninguna parte. Solución: Mandarse mensajes textuales por el teléfono.

_-Quinn, no nos va a dar tiempo. ¡Mira la cola! -Kitty._

_-Tranquilas, voy a la cafetería a coger el Wi-fi –Quinn._

_-¡Qué dices! ¡Nos vamos a quedar tiradas! –Kitty._

_-Por favor, Kitty, TRANQUILIZATE. Tengo que mirar aquí el Wi-fi. Si no, tendremos que aguantarnos y coger el siguiente autobús._

Y una vez llegada a la cafetería lo consiguió. Allí la señal de red estaba totalmente liberada para que cualquiera pudiese acceder a ella.

-Está bien… ya la tengo registrada… Y ahora…

Solo le faltaba lo más importante: insertar el número de la tarjeta de crédito para realizar la compra. Una vez insertado, le dio a validar.

-¡Mierda!

Al parecer, Judy le había jugado una mala pasada y había anulado dicha tarjeta de crédito.

-¡Me cago en mi madre!

Quinn volvía hacia la cola de la taquilla con sus amigas, a la vez que veía cómo el autobús que tenían que coger hacía su salida de forma inmediata. Conforme el vehículo se iba alejando, más cara de póker se les quedaba a las chicas.

-Lo siento, el ogro me ha cancelado las tarjetas de crédito.

-¡Será… puta! _–soltó Kitty sin más. _-Y ahí se va nuestro transporte hacia Rachel Berry.

-No pasa nada, cogeremos el siguiente. Ya lo veréis.

-Eso Kit, no pasa nada. Mercedes tiene razón; podemos coger el siguiente.

-¡Pero he quedado con Ryder a las 13:30! ¡Es imposible que lleguemos a tiempo! _–se alteraba nuevamente y comenzaba a llorar._

-Por Dios, no armes un escándalo aquí Kitty. Vamos a hacer una cosa: ten mi teléfono, ve a hablar con él y dile que llegamos un poco más tarde de lo previsto, ¿vale?

-No te pongas así hermana y haz lo que te dice Quinn. Sólo tendrás que cambiar la hora y listo.

-Ok.

Kitty cogía el teléfono móvil de Quinn, tal y como las chicas le habían indicado. Sacó también el suyo para comprobar el número de teléfono y marcarlo bien en el dispositivo de su amiga.

-Vamos Ryder, cógemelo.

Pero el teléfono seguía sonando y nadie parecía cogerlo al otro lado. Unos pitidos advirtieron a la chica que se había colgado la llamada y lo volvió a intentar nuevamente.

-Venga Ryder…

Un pitido… Dos… Y así hasta que nuevamente se volvió a colgar la llamada de forma automática.

-Nada, no lo coge _–comentó a sus amigas._

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

Quinn se acercó hacia su amiga y la sujetó por los hombros; sabía que se encontraba totalmente nerviosa por lo que Ryder les había prometido, pero tenían que calmarse. De hecho, las tres deberían hacerlo si querían terminar bien el día.

-¿Qué desea? _–el muchacho de la taquilla preguntó a Mercedes que ya había llegado hasta ella._

-Tres billetes para Columbus, por favor.

-Serán 49.64$

-Aquí tiene.

Mercedes recogía los billetes y repartía a sus compañeras de viaje los suyos. En ese instante, el teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar.

-No conozco éste número… _-frunció el ceño mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono._

-Quizá sea Ryder… Déjame ver _–Kitty le quitaba el dispositivo de las manos. _–¡Es él! ¡Es él!

-Contesta, ¿a qué esperas? _–tuvo que ser Mercedes la que reaccionase._

Kitty se alejó un poco de sus amigas y contestó la llamada.

-¿Sí?

-Perdone, tengo un par de llamadas desde éste número de teléfono. ¿Con quién estoy hablando?

-Ryder, soy Kitty. La chica de los Mtv, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí, claro. ¡Cómo olvidarme! Precisamente estaba esperando tu llamada… ¿Por qué me llamas desde éste número? No lo tengo apuntado… ¿Es uno nuevo?

-No, no… Tan sólo es el número de Quinn, mi amiga. La rubia, ¿la recuerdas?

-Sí, claro. A ella también la recuerdo.

-Pues me prestó su teléfono porque yo no tenía saldo suficiente para llamarte.

-No te preocupes, para la próxima te llamo yo. ¿Y bien? ¿Estáis ya en Columbus?

-Ehhh… De eso quería hablarte…

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿No venís?

-No, sí que vamos, pero hemos tenido un percance.

-¿Estáis bien?

-Sí, si… estamos bien. El caso es que hemos perdido el autobús y tenemos que esperar al siguiente. Vamos a llegar un poco más tarde de lo estipulado.

-Ah, vale. No hay problema. Me voy a preparar todo y os espero para comer.

-No, no… puedes comer si quieres… Quizá sea muy tarde cuando lleguemos.

-No me importará, de verdad. Quedamos en eso; cuando lleguéis me mandáis un mensaje y yo os llamo. ¿Ok?

-Gracias Ryder.

-Gracias a ti guapa.

Kitty cortaba la comunicación con el chico y volvía junto a sus amigas que, impacientemente, ya esperaban una respuesta.

-Ryder nos espera para comer, tranquilas.

-Ufff, ¡menos mal!

-Lo que no sé es si podrá colarnos dentro…

-Bueno, no pasa nada por intentarlo, ¿no? _–Mercedes insistía._

-Cierto.

-¿Qué pensáis decirle cuando la veáis? _–Kitty realizaba la pregunta clave que dejaría ausente a Quinn por unos instantes._

-No sé… yo es la primera vez que la veo en persona. Supongo que pediré que me firme y me quedaré asombrada, sin decir nada.

-¡Bah! Tampoco es para tanto Mercedes… ¿verdad Quinn?

-¿Qué?

-Que la diva es muy simpática y que seguro que Mercedes va a poder hablar con ella, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí, claro… Ella es muy abierta y esas cosas…

De repente, se hizo un incómodo silencio que sólo Kitty podía volver a romper.

-¿Y tú Quinn? ¿Qué piensas decirle a Rachel cuando la veas?

Kitty hacía la pregunta clave que Quinn todavía no había podido contestarse ni siquiera a sí misma. ¿Qué le diría a Rachel cuando la volviese a ver? ¿La recordaría? ¿Cómo actuaría? Ni siquiera sabía qué iba a decirle, para qué pensar en cómo iba a comportarse…O eso es lo que Quinn creía hasta ese mismo instante.


	13. Segundo Encuentro

**Segundo Encuentro**

-Como os iba diciendo chicas…

Ryder Lynn, el asistente y manager de viaje de Rachel Berry, había invitado a las chicas a comer y ahora se encontraban tomando un café rápido para que las muchachas volviesen a la cola del evento y así poder subir a que la cantante les firmase el disco por segunda vez.

-Lo mejor de ser road manager es que viajo mucho y estoy en todos los eventos que están relacionados con la promoción de Rachel.

-¿Y entonces por qué va esa chica latina con ella? Se supone que ella también es su manager… _-Mercedes preguntaba un poco perdida._

-Es el mismo trabajo, pero a la vez distinto. Mira, para que me entiendas, Santana es la que se encarga de asistir a Rachel Berry de forma personal, sus necesidades más personales. Y luego estoy yo, que soy el encargado de todas las cosas que se necesitan tanto para que Rachel cante en un lugar como las cosas que se necesitan cuando hace firmas de discos…

-Bien, entonces debes de ser muy importante para ella _–Kitty se interesaba._

-No te creas. Esa es la única pega de ser un manager de promoción… Es que hoy puedo estar con Rachel Berry y mañana irme de gira con Beyoncé. A mí quien me manda es la discográfica y voy de un lado para otro.

-Entonces conocerás muchos artistas…_-preguntó una intensa Kitty._

-A bastantes _–sonrió el chico_.

-¿Y con quién más estás trabajando ahora?-_Quinn se integraba en la conversación._

-Ahora mismo sólo trabajo para Rachel Berry. Toda la puesta en escena fue idea mía, así que no me queda otra que seguir adelante con la promoción de _"Nothing´s gonna stop me"_.

-¿Y qué hay del nuevo disco que está preparando?-_preguntó Mercedes con mucho tacto._

-De eso no puedo hablaros porque… ¿ves? Eso es cosa de Santana_–rio simpático._

Las tres chicas se contagiaron de la risa del muchacho. Quinn sorbía su último trago de café y miró impaciente su reloj. Si la vista no le fallaba, quedaban apenas treinta minutos para que diese comienzo la firma de discos.

-Chicas, creo que deberíamos volver a la cola… Sólo quedan treinta minutos y vamos a estar de las últimas.

-No puedes colarnos, ¿verdad, Ryder?_-cuestionó Kitty._

-Lo siento, chicas. Al final se ha hecho muy tarde y no voy a poder dejaros entrar a verla antes… De todas formas, intentaré hacer lo que pueda.

El chico se levantó para dar dos besos a las chicas y las dejó marchar. Kitty esperó rezagada para poder despedirse de Ryder más íntimamente y así darle las gracias por todo.

-Gracias por invitarnos a comer y hacer todo esto por nosotras.

-No hay de qué guapa…

-Siento si Quinn se vuelve un poco pesada con el tema de Rachel. Supongo que estarás más que acostumbrado a estas fans locas…

-¿Sabes lo mejor? Que ella no tiene pinta de ser una fan loca, pero es divertido ver cómo se pone nerviosa antes de los eventos.

-Si puedes hacer algo por ellas, llámame.

-No lo dudes.

Ryder volvió a sonreír y realizó un ligero movimiento con su cabeza, provocando el movimiento de su extenso flequillo. Kitty se acercó un poco más a él y le posó un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Hasta otra guapo.

-Adiós Kit.

-¡Chicas! ¡Esperadme!

Kitty se apresuró en llegar junto a sus amigas, que caminaban rápidamente hacia la cola que ya parecía tener mucho más movimiento del que esperaban.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Hay como unas cien personas delante nuestra!_-Quinn maldijo a su amiga con la mirada._

-No pasa nada…seguramente se quedará a firmar a todos_-Kitty le quitó importancia al asunto._

-Quinn tiene razón. Nos hemos pegado el viaje y quizá no lleguemos ni a verla de cerca… Sólo tiene una hora programada para firmar.

-Chicas…No seáis obsesas…

-Mercedes, voy a ir a comprar algo a la tienda de ropa que hay un poco más adelante, ¿vienes? Kitty se quedará cuidándonos nuestro lugar en la cola.

Kitty reaccionó en ese momento y frunció el ceño enfadada. No estaba de acuerdo con su amiga; ella no se quería quedar en la cola guardando el lugar…

-Yo no me quedo, Quinn. Que se quede Mercedes.

-No, Kit. Esta vez se viene ella conmigo… Tenemos que ir a comprar el regalo para Rachel.

-¿No lo habéis comprado? ¿Qué tipo de fans sois?_-dramatizó la rubia._

-No he tenido tiempo, Kit_-rodó sus ojos_.-Mercedes, ven conmigo.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo también voy!

Kitty se volvió hacia atrás en su lugar y sonrió a las muchachas que estaban tras ella. Una de pelo moreno y bajita, bastante guapa para su gusto y muy delgada. La otra, pelirroja de piel blanca y ojos color miel; no mucho más alta que la anterior y aparato en los dientes. Las chicas la miraban un tanto extrañadas, pues la rubia no sabía por dónde empezar a hablar.

-Perdonad… ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Kate y Jane _–contestó la pelirroja_.

-Encantada, soy Kitty, pero podéis llamarme Kit.

-Encantada, Kit _–sonrió Kate, la más bajita de las dos._

-Ahora que nos conocemos… me gustaría pediros un favorcillo… Si no os importa, claro…

-Claro que no nos importa _–volvió a contestar la morena._

-Mis amigas y yo vamos un segundo a la tienda a comprar una cosita y nos preguntábamos si seríais tan amables de guardarnos el lugar.

-¡Por supuesto! No os preocupéis, os guardamos el sitio _–la pelirroja volvía a hablar._

Kitty se volvía otra vez hacia sus amigas, que andaban mirando extrañadas el comportamiento de su amiga. No daban crédito a lo que estaba haciendo Kitty, pues no tenían ni idea de que la chica tuviese don de gentes para llegar a convencer de tal manera a dos fans de las más obsesionadas. A dos fans de esas que se pintan el nombre de Rachel Berry en la cara.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué esperáis para irnos?_-fue Kitty la que rompió el hielo._

-Eres increíble, Kit. ¡Madre mía!

-Quinn, por favor… Ni que les hubiese pedido la luna, tan sólo nos guardan un sitio.

-Un sitio muy preciado en una cola de unas cientos de personas…

-Mercedes, di tú algo.

-Estoy con Quinn. Ha sido muy raro _–rio._

-Bueno, y qué tenéis pensado comprar a última hora…

-Una camiseta o algo. No nos va a dar tiempo a nada más.

De repente, un muchacho las interrumpió gritando conforme pasaban por su lado en la cola.

-¡Hey! ¡Guapas! ¡No me lo puedo creer! _–gritó Blaine acercándose a las muchachas y regalándoles una agradable sonrisa._

-¡Hey! ¡Hola! _–Quinn saludaba simpática._ Eres tú… el chico de la Mtv.

-Sí, Blaine. ¿Os acordáis de Kurt, mi chico? _–Blaine cogió a su novio por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia el grupo._

-Sí, claro que nos acordamos, ¿verdad Quinn? _–Kitty se giraba hacia su amiga sonriendo forzadamente._

-¡Hola chicas!_-Kurt saludó._ Quinn… un gusto verte de nuevo. Y tú eras…

-Kitty, soy Kitty.

-¡Eso! Kitty_-sonreía Kurt falsamente._

-Yo soy Mercedes_-la muchacha se presentó tras un silencio incómodo y al notar que sus amigas no lo iban a hacer._

-¿Has dicho Mercedes?-_Blaine frunció el ceño. _

-Sí, ¿por qué pones esa cara?

-Nada, por nada. Olvídalo. Es que habíamos quedado con una tal Mercedes del foro de Rachel Berry, pero al final no ha aparecido… Por eso me quedé extrañado…

-Pues, ahora que lo dices, yo había quedado con un tal Blaine y su pareja… ¿Eres tú? ¡No me lo puedo creer!_–se alegró la chica._

-¡Sí! ¡Somos nosotros!_-se alegraba también._-Kurt, es la chica de la que te hablé; la de Lima.

-¡Menuda coincidencia!_-espetó completamente aterrorizado._

La cara de Kurt lo decía todo. Que su chico hablase en un foro de Internet con una chica de Lima no le preocupaba en absoluto, ni siquiera le preocupaba el hecho de que hubiesen entablado una relación de amistad a distancia… Lo que realmente le aterraba era la idea de saber que aquella muchacha de color, a la que su novio había cogido tanto cariño, era ni más ni menos que amiga de la maleducada chica que conocieron en los premios Mtv.

-¿Acabáis de llegar?_-preguntó Blaine._

-Hace un rato… Estamos como unas sesenta o setenta personas más hacia atrás en la cola… _-Quinn se volvía a agobiar._ –No sé si nos dará tiempo a llegar para que nos firme.

-Si queréis podéis venir con Kurt y conmigo. Le dijimos al grupo, que hay detrás de nosotros, que vendrían unas amigas, pensando en Mercedes y sus acompañantes, claro _–comentó Blaine entusiasmado._

-¿Enserio? ¿Nos has guardado sitio para las tres?_-cuestionó una incrédula Mercedes._

-¡Claro! Dijiste que vendrías acompañada de dos amigas y si encima llego a saber antes que tus amigas son Quinn y Kitty… Lo habría hecho con mucho más gusto aún.

-No hace falta, Blaine. Nos están guardando el sitio.

-¡Kitty! ¡Qué estás diciendo! Nos quedamos con Blaine y Kurt _–Quinn se posicionaba del lado de Mercedes._

-Pues lo dicho… Venid con nosotros.

Las tres muchachas se acercaban al lugar de la cola donde se encontraban Kurt y Blaine. Desde ahí las cosas se observaban de forma diferente; ahora sí que se encontraban en un buen lugar. Quinn miraba emocionada el pequeño escenario donde Rachel Berry firmaría los discos unos minutos más tarde.

-Todavía no hemos comprado el regalo, Quinn _–espetó Kitty._

-¡Es verdad! Chicos, volvemos en un momento. Mercedes_-golpeó en el hombro de la chica para llamar su atención_. -Quédate con Blaine si quieres… Nosotras nos encargamos de comprar algo.

-¿Qué vais a comprar?_-Kurt se interesó._

-Vamos a comprar un regalo para Rachel Berry_-fue Kitty quien contestó._

-Puedes venir con nosotras si quieres…

-¡Quinn!_-Kitty pellizcó el brazo de su amiga._

-Ok, mientras estos dos hablan y se ponen al día… será mejor que vaya de tiendas con vosotras. Blaine, voy con ellas.

Blaine, que hablaba animadamente con Mercedes, desvió su mirada unos instantes hacia su chico y le sonrió. No sabía ni tan siquiera lo que le estaba diciendo, pues se encontraba inmerso en la conversación de su amiga, pero sabía que no había problema con aquello que Kurt quisiera hacer.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué teníais pensado comprar?-_Kurt comenzaba a maquinar de las suyas. _

-No sé, una camiseta o algo… Tampoco nos podemos arriesgar en su talla de pantalón. Mejor le regalamos una camiseta.

-Yo podría asesoraros, pero si no estáis muy convencidas… mejor ir a lo seguro, ¿no? ¿Podemos participar en el regalo?

-Claro. Cuantos más seamos, más barato nos saldrá.

-Y podemos regalarle una tarjeta firmada o algo… A Blaine seguro que le encanta la idea de participar. Porque todo esto lo hago por él, que lo sepáis.

-Sí claro…_-Kitty rodó sus ojos._

Los minutos pasaban y no se ponían de acuerdo para saber qué cosa sería la más adecuada para regalar a una gran diva. Pasearon junto a los pantalones, jerséis, camisetas, camisas… En definitiva, se habían metido tanto en el mundo de la moda que no se habían dado cuenta de la hora que era.

-¡Dios! ¡Pero si es la hora de la firma!_-Quinn miró horrorizada a sus acompañantes._

-Espero que para esto no sea tan puntual-_Kurt animaba a la rubia._

-Elegid cualquier cosa, venga_-las palabras de Quinn se atropellaban. _

-Yo paso… nada de lo que digo os gusta…

-Elijamos cada uno una prenda y ya está_–se encendió la inteligencia masculina de Kurt._

-Yo escojo esta camisa blanca de líneas negras…_-opinaba Kurt escogiendo una camisa del mostrador._

-Yo prefiero esta camiseta negra con letras blancas. Mirad que brazo tiene hecho tiras…_-Kitty seleccionaba la siguiente prenda._

-Pues creo que complementan entre sí… Sólo hace falta una cosa más y la tengo que elegir yo así que… pillaré algún complemento. ¿Sombrero? ¿Collar? ¿Pendientes?

Tanto Kitty como Kurt miraban a Quinn que, indecisa, no paraba de coger cosas y no se quedaba con ninguna. Parecía que iba a ser la más complicada para escoger.

-No, ninguna de estas cosas me gustan… Mejor le compramos esta corbata negra_-dijo mientras sacaba la prenda de su percha_. -Le vi una parecida en el reportaje de una revista y le quedaba genial ese look.

-Que te guste a ti no quiere decir que le guste a ella_-apuntó Kurt_. -Aunque el punto masculino le dará un toque interesante.

-Sí, el toque masculino le aporta mucha sensualidad.


	14. Te espero

**Te espero**

-Hola, ¿cómo me has dicho que te llamas?_-preguntó a Mercedes que ya posaba su CD sobre la mesa para que Rachel pudiese dedicárselo._

-Mercedes, soy Mercedes.

Rachel sonrió y recogió el disco para firmarlo y dedicarlo a la chica de color que miraba incesante a la cantante. Redondeaba cada letra con un rotulador de color plateado, que le habían entregado la producción para que quedase mucho más bonito y vistoso. Kitty y Quinn esperaban su turno y luchaban contra el chico de seguridad para que las dejaran pasar a la vez que Mercedes y así poder entregarles el regalo juntas.

-Mis amigas y la pareja de chicos, que acaban de pasar, hemos traído un regalo para ti, pero el guardia de seguridad no nos deja pasar a todas a la vez. Bueno, eso no te importará a ti, pero quería que lo supieras. El regalo que te subirá la chica rubia de ahí, también es de parte nuestra.

Rachel levantó un poco su mirada de la mesa y miró hacia el lugar donde Mercedes le había señalado para ver quién era la persona que portaba aquél regalo. En ese instante, el corazón de la cantante comenzó a acelerarse al ver a la muchacha que tanto misterio le creaba y a la que se arrepintió de no pedir su teléfono. Sonrió para sí misma pero tenía un gran problema: Ryder. Bueno, no llegaba a ser un problema del todo porque hubiese sido peor haber llevado como manager a Santana y entonces sí que tendría un grave problema… Por el momento, iba a dejar completamente bloqueada a Mercedes cuando ella misma se levantó para darle dos besos.

-Gracias por todo el cariño, Mercedes.

-Gracias a ti por recibirnos con tanto cariño y dulzura.

Ryder reaccionó en cuestión de segundos y pidió al guardia de seguridad que dejara pasar al siguiente. Era el turno de Kitty.

-Hola, ¿para quién va dedicado este disco?

La chica se quedó completamente paralizada al mirar directamente a los ojos de la cantante. Creía que iba a morir con esa mirada que la estaba matando y que tan clavada le había dejado. Kitty comenzó a sudar y tartamudear.

-Yo…yo…soy…esto…soy… kit…

-Es Kitty-_Ryder intentó ayudar a la muchacha que todavía seguía completamente bloqueada._

-Eso, Kitty. Soy Kitty.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?_-Rachel sonrió pícara al muchacho para después fruncir el ceño._

-Es una larga historia…_-espetó un sonriente Ryder._

-En realidad no es tan larga. Chica conoce chico por Internet. Dos chicas locas, esa de ahí y yo_-señaló a Quinn, que esperaba impaciente su turno, y a ella misma después_-, se escapan para ver los premios Mtv y quedan con chico de Internet, que luego resulta ser manager de la cantante que nos gusta… Total, que allí él se enamora de mí y mi amiga de ti y hoy estamos todos en amor y compañía.

-Buen resumen…_-Rachel echó una ojeada al nombre que ya había escrito en el CD._ Buen resumen, Kitty.

-Mejor llámame Kit. Así lo hacen todos mis amigos.

-Gracias "Kit", encantada de conocerte.

Rachel se acercó un poquito más a la chica para dejarle dos besos, pero Kitty la atrajo hacia ella para abrazarla.

-¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! No todos los días una puede abrazar a una gran estrella…

-No te preocupes, todo está bien_-Rachel sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia la rubia que esperaba bajo las escaleras. _

Ryder, nuevamente, repitió su gesto para que el guardia pudiese dar paso a la siguiente persona que debía llegar hasta ellos.

-Ryder, ¿te importaría pedirme una botellita de agua?

-¿Ahora Rachel? ¡Mira la que tienes liada en el centro comercial! ¡ No puedo moverme! Además, son órdenes estrictas de Santana…

-Ryder, por favor… me muero de sed. Y como tú bien dices… ¡mira todo lo que me queda por firmar!

-Está bien…

-Y de paso… Cuando vuelvas dices a todos los chicos que vienen con tu amiga que suban a hacerse una foto grupal conmigo y los regalos.

-No puedes hacer eso. Si ellos se hacen foto, los demás también querrán.

-Bueno, encárgate de que eso ocurra al final de la firma, ¿ok? Diles que no se marchen.

-De acuerdo; tú mandas.

Ryder se levantó de su asiento y, a la misma vez, Quinn conseguía llegar al lado de la cantante para dejar los regalos sobre la mesa.

-¡Hola! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!_-Rachel sonrió y abrazó a la chica en cuanto ésta se deshizo de las cosas que portaba en las manos._

-Hola Rachel… ¿Qué… qué tal estás?_-preguntó Quinn sonrojada._

-Mucho mejor ahora que sé que aún me sigues…

-Bueno, firmabas cerca de casa. Eso nunca me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-Pero mi manager te echó de una forma tan bruta que…

-Tranquila, todo está bien_-agarró con fuerza la mano de la cantante_. -Yo estoy bien, tú estás… bien, ¿no?

-Por supuesto. ¿Dónde quieres que te vuelva a firmar?_-preguntó mientras ojeaba el libreto que incorporaba el interior de la caja del disco._ -¿Te gusta esta página del libreto… o prefieres en la contraportada?

-Firma donde tú quieras; eso lo hará mucho más especial.

Rachel agachó su mirada, muy tímida, y con sumo cuidado buscó entre las páginas del libro. Cuando llegó a una de sus fotos preferidas, ojeó su anterior firma y volvió a escribir en la nueva página: "Quinn, gracias por seguir sintiendo mi música. Un beso bonita". Terminó de escribir y volvió a levantar su mirada hacia la rubia.

-Bueno, ya está…

-Gracias, gracias de verdad Rachel.

-¿No te olvidas de algo?_-la cantante señaló con su dedo los paquetes que Quinn había dejado sobre la mesa._

-¡Es verdad! Se me olvidaba por completo… Esto es un regalo de parte mía, de Blaine y Kurt, de Kitty y de Mercedes. Esperamos que te guste.

Rachel abrío el primer paquete impaciente y sonrió al ver la camiseta que venía envuelta en papel de regalo.

-¡Es preciosa! ¡Gracias!_-espetó mientras se levantó para darle dos besos._

-Ahí hay más…

La morena siguió abriendo sus regalos y sorprendiéndose ante cada uno de ellos. Lo último fue la postal; dejó aquellas dedicatorias para el final porque no tenía mucho más tiempo antes de que Ryder volviese a subir junto a ella.

-Gracias Quinn. Es muy bonito todo.

-Gracias a ti por existir.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirándose fijamente sin saber qué más decir, ni qué hacer. Quinn creía haber metido la pata con su último comentario. Rachel, por su parte, no sabía cómo escapar de allí para poder besar nuevamente a Quinn en los labios; los miraba y estaba deseosa porque aquello sucediese.

-Ejem… ¿interrumpo algo chicas? ¿Quinn?_-Ryder tomaba asiento en su lugar y posaba una botella de agua junto a Rachel._ –Lo siento Quinn, ya has estado mucho tiempo. Luego no os vayáis que Rachel se quiere hacer una foto de grupo con todos vosotros.

-Gracias…, de nuevo.

Y la muchacha tomó la mano de Rachel para dejarle en su interior el mechero que tanta suerte le había estado dando desde que llegó a Nueva York. No se dijeron nada más. La morena miró el interior de su mano y sólo pudo emocionarse, dejando escapar la primera de las muchas lágrimas que iba a derramar por aquella adolescente, tan guapa, que le estaba robando el corazón.

-¿Pasamos al siguiente?

Rachel asentía con la cabeza y el manager volvía a dejar paso al siguiente fan al que la cantante tendría que firmar. Y así estuvo la muchacha, aunque perdida en sus pensamientos, durante una hora y media más.

-Lo siento por todos aquellos que se quedan hoy sin un autógrafo mío pero son las exigencias del centro y no puedo seguir, así que lo último que haré será interpretar a guitarra y voz un par de canciones de mi disco _"Nothing´s gonna stop me"_. Gracias por venir.

La morena daba paso a su compañero Sam y le invitaba a sentarse en una banqueta que estaba situada junto a ella. La primera melodía en sonar fue la de la canción _"Fighter"_. La canción sonaba mucho más dulce que en el disco, pues el cantar en acústico hacía que todo pareciese más íntimo y eso a Rachel le encantaba.

-Y ahora…Vamos a terminar con el single de moda que da título a este álbum. Esto es… ¡Nothing´s gonna stop me!

La gente aplaudía con fervor y esto realzaba mucho más la confianza que Rachel depositaba en el improvisado escenario. Estaba llevando la canción a la afinación más pura y correcta que ella conocía. Lo hizo con tanta garra y fuerza que el público no pudo dejar de acompañar aquellas notas con sus palmas; siguiendo el ritmo que Sam marcaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Muchas gracias por venir. Un aplauso para Sam Evans…

La ovación no tardó en llegar y con ello el fin de aquella agotadora tarde. Aunque aún tenía una cuenta pendiente con los integrantes de su club de fans oficial.

-Ryder, por favor, busca a los del club de fans y tráelos ahí abajo_-señaló un lateral del foso, que estaba pegado a la puerta por la que tendría que salir ella minutos más tarde_.

El chico obedeció y trajo consigo a los tres grupos de fans que habían certificado con su carné de socio que eran integrantes del club de fans oficial de Rachel Berry. La morena escogió al primer grupo y los invitó a llegar hasta ella para hacerse la foto que conmemoraría aquella firma de discos. Después, Ryder tomó la cámara de fotos de Rachel y sacó la misma instantánea.

-Espero que la subáis pronto a Internet y al foro. Nos vemos.

Rachel comenzó a despedirse del primer grupo dando besos a todos los que lo formaban y sonriéndoles como sólo ella sabía hacer.

-Bien, los siguientes, por favor…

La cantante tuvo que imitar lo anterior para poder deshacerse del segundo grupo y así llegar hasta su objetivo: el grupo al que pertenecía Quinn.

-Y ahora… vosotros_-sonrió a los chicos que ya se acercaban tímidos._

Ryder tomó ambas fotografías. Segundos más tarde, Rachel comenzó a dar los besos a Kurt y Blaine, seguidos de Kitty y Mercedes. Por último, lo hizo con Quinn.

-Gracias por venir.

-Gracias por atendernos tan bien.

-Los de mi club de fans siempre están por delante; tenedlo siempre claro.

-Tampoco es eso… Pero me ha gustado poder tener una foto contigo. Nunca he podido hacérmela; es la primera vez.

-¿Es tu primera fotografía conmigo?

-Ehmm… Sí. Las veces anteriores no se ha dado el caso de poder hacerlo. Además, estaba tu manager pendiente de todos mis pasos. Creo que incluso me minutaba las respiraciones que hacía por minuto_-rio simpática._

-Ven aquí un segundo. Ryder, por favor, devuélveme la cámara un momento…

El manager se acercó y dio a Rachel lo que le había pedido, no sin antes mirar a Quinn de reojo y sonreírle.

-Acércate un poco más, Quinn_-la cantante cogió la cámara con su mano derecha e invitó a Quinn a acercarse más a su izquierda._

Ambas estaban preparadas para realizarse aquella fotografía cuando Kitty interrumpió con la cámara de fotos de su amiga entre sus manos.

-¡Hey! ¿Os echo la foto? Quinn te puede decir que soy la diosa de la fotografía.

-No te lo creas; es bastante pésima, en realidad_-espetó la rubia al oído de la morena_.

-Está bien… Pero hazla también con la mía, por favor.

Rachel entregó su cámara a Kitty y ésta se encargó de sacar ambas fotografías tal y como les había prometido. En realidad, había sido todo un gesto maravilloso por parte de la chica, pues Quinn iba a poder tener aquella imagen inmortalizada para toda la vida gracias a Kitty.

-De nada chicas_-dijo antes de marcharse y volver a dejarlas a solas._

-Por cierto, gracias por el encendedor.

-No hay de qué. Ya compraré otro…

- No hacía falta que te molestases, Quinn.

-Por favor, lo he hecho con mucho gusto. Es más, me gusta la idea de saber que cada vez que te enciendas un cigarrillo pienses en mí al verlo.

-¿Sabes? Yo también tengo algo para ti… Te espero_-guiñó su ojo izquierdo a la vez que dejaba un papel en la mano derecha de Quinn._

Rachel se alejaba por la puerta trasera del local y desaparecía junto a Ryder. Los chicos no paraban de conversar sobre todo lo acontecido; todos menos Quinn. La rubia no podía dejar de mirar aquella nota que la gran diva había dejado en su mano y que tenía escrito lo siguiente:

"_Hyatt Regency Columbus_

_350 North High Street, Columbus, OH 43215_

_Te espero."_


End file.
